


Способ изменить мир

by Verfindf



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19th Century, All the main characters are kids, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Kidfic, Kids, Magical school, Multi, Pre-Canon, School, it's hogwarts, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verfindf/pseuds/Verfindf
Summary: Середина XIX века, Лондон. Юная волшебница из хорошей семьи, Сибилла Овнец, сталкивается в книжном магазине с таким же, как она, первокурсником.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Первая встреча

Магический квартал всегда поражал Сибиллу. С одной стороны, от него за милю несло… ну, магией. В витринах стояли котлы и книги заклинаний, лежали метлы и волшебные палочки. В аптеке можно было достать корень асфодели, мандрагору и толченый рог единорога. На улице то тут, то там можно было заметить гоблина или тролля.   
С другой стороны, он ничем не отличался от торговых кварталов неволшебного Лондона. Мощеные точно таким же булыжником улицы, торговцы, зазывающие клиентов, даже воришки, нет-нет да и норовившие стянуть у зазевавшегося покупателя кошелек – все было знакомым и привычным.   
Сегодня это было особенно важно, ведь Сибилла впервые оказалась в магическом квартале одна. Родители сочли ее достаточно взрослой и разумной, чтобы совершить покупки к школе, а унести свертки домой мог и Блинк. Вот так и получилось, что Сибилла оказалась на Косой аллее со школьным списком в руках и в сопровождении одного только домового эльфа.  
Сибилла глубоко вздохнула, и посмотрела на список. Лучше всего начать с тяжелых вещей – Блинк сразу унесет их домой, а затем вернется. Значит, идем во «Флориш и Блоттс».   
В книжном магазине было не протолкнуться. Поскольку письма приходили всем одновременно, школьники отправлялись за покупками на ближайших выходных, нередко с семьями. Помимо них, в магазин заходили также обычные покупатели, которым требовался справочник по домашним вредителям или новая книга заклинаний. Одним словом, чтобы пробраться к полкам, приходилось хорошенько поработать локтями и пару раз извиниться за оттоптанные ноги.  
Наконец, пробравшись к стеллажу, Сибилла слегка выдохнула. Так, что у нас тут… Она поднесла список к глазам.  
\- Стандартная книга заклинаний стоит на третьей полке снизу, - послышался голос из-за спины.   
Сибилла медленно обернулась. Из теней у нее за спиной соткался, - по-другому и не скажешь, - худой и невысокий мальчик с аккуратно подстриженными черными волосами. В его голосе скользил неуловимый акцент, но какой – Сибилла так и не смогла определить.  
\- Ты же ищешь «Стандартную книгу заклинаний», да? – осведомился он.  
\- Как ты узнал? – осторожно спросила она.  
\- Увидел твой список. У меня такой же, а первой в нем стоит «Стандартная книга заклинаний», - в доказательство он махнул письмом.  
Сибил прищурилась (мама постоянно говорила ей, что приличные леди так не делают, но привычка все равно осталась):  
\- Если ты такой догадливый, может, знаешь и то, где стоят все остальные книжки?  
\- Конечно, - сказал он и, пройдясь по списку, назвал все учебники, ни разу не сбившись.   
Сибилла была впечатлена.  
\- Ты что, родственник Флоришей? Или часто здесь бываешь?  
\- Нет, – мальчик, казалось, был удивлен, - Я пришел сюда в первый раз.  
\- И сразу запомнил, где стоят все книги? Ха, так я тебе и поверила!  
\- Не хочешь – не надо, - мальчик пожал плечами и развернулся. Сибилла заметила, что стопку учебников он несет сам – то ли домовых эльфов у него не было, то ли он был слишком самостоятельным, чтобы пользоваться их помощью. В любом случае, у них было больше общего, чем могло показаться с первого взгляда.  
Она догнала его у выхода (стопка книг опасно кренилась, но вроде бы из рук не падала. За спиной слышались причитания Блинка о том, что «молодой леди нельзя носить такие тяжести!» Сибилла их привычно игнорировала).  
\- Извини, - пропыхтела она, - Я не хотела тебя обижать. Просто не могла поверить в то, что кто-то способен запомнить столько вещей за раз.  
Мальчик внимательно взглянул на нее (голубые глаза словно бы пронзили Сибиллу насквозь), а потом кивнул.  
\- Извинения принимаются, - он протянул ей руку – точнее, попытался протянуть, но не удержал стопку одной рукой, и книги посыпались на пол. Одна особо тяжелая грохнулась ему на ногу.  
\- Подержи-ка, - Сибил сунула свои книжки эльфу и ринулась на помощь. Пока мальчик, скривив губы от боли, пытался подобрать те, что лежали возле него, Сибилла уже собрала все остальные и протянула ему.  
\- Вот, - сказала она, - И лучше бы тебе найти сначала тележку, если уж домового эльфа у тебя нет.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся мальчик, - Это ты верно подметила.  
*  
Тележку они не нашли, но на соседней улице отыскался магазин дорожных сумок и чемоданов. Владелец был только рад помочь подобрать им «что-нибудь к школе», и уже в скором времени мальчик обзавелся чемоданом, на четверть состоящими из груши разумной (весьма редкое дерево, тем не менее, отлично подходящее для изготовления магических предметов). Маленькие лапки, с помощью которых этот чемодан передвигались, вызвали у них обоих улыбку.  
\- Я думаю, нам следует познакомиться, - заметила Сибилла, направившись к аптеке (следующим пунктом в ее списке были ингредиенты). – Меня зовут Сибилла Овнец, из рода Овнецов. Это, - она махнула рукой в сторону Блинка – мой домовой эльф Блинк.  
\- Приятно, познакомиться, сэр! – пискнул тот и отвесил поклон.  
\- Э, мне тоже, - мальчик, кажется, ожидал, что она протянет ему руку, но по правилам этикета девочки этого не делали, - Меня зовут Хэвлок Ветинари.  
\- Странное имя, - заметила Сибилла прежде чем сообразила, что это было ужасно невежливо. Снова она говорит, не подумав!  
К счастью, Хэвлок не обиделся.  
\- Да. Мой отец… был… из Италии, а мама – валлийка.   
От слуха Сибиллы не укрылось это «был», но расспрашивать она не стала, решив, что на сегодня хватит с нее невежливых вопросов.  
Вместо этого она сказала:  
\- И ты поступил в Хогвартс. Наверное, твои родственники очень гордятся тобой?  
\- Не очень, - Хэвлок криво усмехнулся, - Тетушка хотела, чтобы я учился во Франции, но я сказал, что никуда отсюда не уеду.   
\- Ну а я и так никуда бы не уехала, - сказала Сибилла беспечно и поправила шляпку, - В моей семье все только в Хогвартсе и учились.  
\- На каком факультете?  
\- В основном на Гриффиндоре.   
\- Это тот, где полагают, что самое важное в человеке – это храбрость?  
Сибилла кивнула. Сама она так не считала, но нужно было считаться с мнением родителей. Отец точно бы не похвалил ее, если бы она дурно высказалась о его школьной семье.  
\- А ты на какой факультет хочешь попасть?  
Хэвлок пожал плечами.  
\- Для меня это не так важно. На любом факультете встречаются как хорошие люди, так и идиоты. И вообще, я еду в Хогвартс только с одной целью – научиться волшебству.   
\- Почему?  
Глаза Хэвлока сверкнули кристальной синевой.  
\- Потому что волшебство – это способ изменить мир.


	2. Распределение

Сибилла поправила форменное платье и еще раз повернулась перед зеркалом. Да, пожалуй, это лучшее, на что она может рассчитывать. Серый ей никогда не шел.  
\- Блинк, дай мне мантию, пожалуйста, - скомандовала она.  
\- Сию минуту, мисс, - черная мантия взлетела с кресла и подплыла к ней. Сибилла накинула ее на плечи, взяла шляпу с подставки и натянула на голову. Все. Теперь она выглядит как заправская ведьма.  
\- Ты доставишь мой багаж, Блинк?  
\- Так точно, мисс, - отсалютовал эльф. Сибилла улыбнулась и спустилась вниз по лестнице в Малую голубую гостиную, где ее уже ждала мать.  
\- Дорогая, выглядишь замечательно, - привычный ванильный аромат духов окутал ее с головы до ног, - Готова отправиться в школу?  
\- Конечно, - ответила Сибилла. Потом ее нервы все-таки не выдержали. Она обернулась к матери, - Вы с папá будете мне писать?  
Мама мягко улыбнулась.  
\- Разумеется, будем. Раз в неделю, как договаривались.  
\- Хорошо, - Сибилла переступила с ноги на ногу. Мама подвела ее к камину и протянула шкатулку с Летучим порошком.  
\- До свидания, дорогая.   
\- Ага. До свидания, мама, - сказала Сибилла, бросила порошок в камин и исчезла в зеленом пламени.  
*  
Она вывалилась из камина в Большом зале. То, что это Большой зал, она сразу поняла – отец и мать нередко описывали его, когда речь заходила об их школьных годах. Потолок, изображающий звездное небо, тысячи свечей, парящие в воздухе, - ошибки быть не могло.  
\- Первокурсница? – прозвучало откуда-то справа.  
Сибилла повернула голову и увидела стоящего справа волшебника в темно-красной мантии и шляпе преподавателя.  
\- Да, сэр, - вежливо ответила она.  
\- Имя? – все так же неприветливо спросил он.  
\- Сибилла Овнец, сэр.  
Волшебник вычеркнул что-то в длинном списке, который держал в руках, и сообщил ей, что она может подождать церемонии распределения в небольшом зале рядом с Главным.   
В зале было почти пусто – Сибилла прибыла одной из первых. Но лучше уж подождать, чем попасть потом в самую толпу, когда каждые полминуты кто-то выходил из камина, норовил заехать тебе в ухо локтем или оглушить приветствием.  
В дальнем углу сидел какой-то взволнованный мальчишка в потертой форме. Сибилла удивленно покосилась на него – почти все, кто попадал в Хогвартс, происходили из весьма обеспеченных семей. Иначе и быть не могло: форма, волшебная палочка, перья и пергамент, ингредиенты для зелий – все стоило денег, и немалых. Те, кто не мог позволить себе подобного, просто не получали писем.  
Она почти решила подойти и познакомиться, когда в зал начали заходить другие ученики. Одним из первых был Ронни Ржав. Сибилла мысленно возвела глаза к небу. Ронни был сыном знакомых ее семьи, и при встречах прожужжал ей все уши рассказами о своем любимом факультете, которым, разумеется, был Гриффиндор.  
Ронни огляделся и, заметив Сибиллу, направился прямо к ней. Она слегка напряглась, готовая вскочить и отойти в другой конец зала, как только он подойдет достаточно близко. И плевать, что настоящие леди так не поступают.  
\- Привет.  
Сибилла слегка повернула голову. Слева от нее стоял Хэвлок, облаченный в школьную форму. С легкой завистью она отметила, что черная мантия ему очень даже шла.  
\- Пойдем поговорим, - она схватила его за рукав и потащила в противоположный угол. Краем глаза отметив, что Ронни за ней не идет, она остановилась и развернулась.  
Хэвлок, видимо, проследил, куда она смотрит.  
\- Он хотел с тобой поговорить?  
\- Да, а я с ним – нет, - буркнула Сибилла и тут же устыдилась. Манеры, нужно помнить о манерах!  
\- Наши родители знакомы, - со вздохом произнесла она, - На самом деле, я знаю почти всех, кто сейчас в этом зале.   
\- О? – Хэвлок поглядел на нее с уважением, - Ты не могла бы мне их представить?  
Сибилла начала вполголоса перечислять детей по именам, сопровождая все это краткими комментариями об их семьях. Она как раз рассказывала о вечной вражде между Силачиями и Вентуриями, когда двери зала распахнулись, и на пороге появился еще один волшебник.  
\- Добрый вечер, первокурсники, - бодро произнес он, - Я профессор Траймон, заместитель директора Ветровоска. Прошу вас построиться парами, мы идем в Главный зал на Церемонию распределения.  
Он подождал, пока дети послушно разобьются на пары, потом развернулся и направился прямо к дверям зала. Те распахнулись, и взору Сибиллы снова предстал Большой зал, на этот раз заполненный людьми. Их окружало море мантий, колыхающийся лес шляп, и, пока они шли к возвышению, на котором стоял преподавательский стол, свечи лили свой свет на лица учеников, превращая их в диковинные создания.  
\- Я называю ваше имя, вы надеваете Распределяющую шляпу и садитесь на табурет, - объявил Траймон, вытаскивая откуда-то из рукава мантии свиток и разворачивая его, - Роджер Вентурия!  
Как и ожидалось, Вентурия отправился на Гриффиндор. Ну еще бы, он же лучший друг Ржава…  
\- Хэвлок Ветинари!  
Сибилла, сжав кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладонь, наблюдала за Хэвлоком. Тот неспешно подошел к табурету, надел Шляпу и сел.  
Десять секунд… Полминуты…  
\- Слизерин! – объявила Шляпа.  
Сибилла сморщилась. Хотя во всей школе, пожалуй, не нашлось бы ученика, чьи родители не были бы достаточно чистокровны, Слизерин вкладывал в это понятие свой смысл. Простого «мои родители – волшебники» и «мои родители достаточно богаты, чтобы отправить меня в эту школу» им не хватало. К этому прилагалось еще и «я принадлежу к сливкам британской аристократии». И вот с этим у Хэвлока наблюдались явные проблемы.   
Распределение продолжалось. Тот странный мальчик, которого Сибилла приметила в самом начале (его фамилия была Воунз) тоже отправился на Слизерин, Берта Глэдстон - на Хаффлпафф, еще двое – мальчик и девочка – на Рейвенкло. Затем Генри Низз был отправлен на Слизерин и, наконец, настала очередь Сибиллы.  
Медленно она подошла к табурету и дрожащими руками натянула на себя Шляпу.   
\- Хмм, - буркнул ей кто-то в самое ухо. Сибилла едва не взвизгнула, но вовремя сообразила, что это говорит с ней Шляпа, - Еще одна из рода Овнец. Насколько я помню, твои предки в основном учились на Гриффиндоре.  
\- Да, мэм, - твердо ответила Сибилла, - Но я туда не хочу.  
Она сама не поняла, как эта фразу вылетела у нее изо рта, но, произнеся ее, Сибилла осознала, что так оно и есть.  
\- И причин у тебя предостаточно, верно? – иронично хмыкнула Шляпа. – Поверь, этот факультет подходит тебе. У тебя храбрая душа, Сибилла Овнец, душа истинного воина.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но я предпочла бы оказаться в стороне от большинства войн, - пробормотала Сибилла, краснея.  
\- Есть войны, которых не избежать… - туманно изрекла Шляпа, - Что ж, хорошо. Хаффлпафф!  
Сибилла выдохнула, сняла с головы Шляпу и направилась к столу своего факультета. Сев на место, она поискала взглядом Хэвлока. Тот тоже увидел ее, кивнул и улыбнулся. Сибилла улыбнулась в ответ.  
Распределение продолжалось, директор Ветровоск о чем-то вещал со своего места, но Сибилла могла думать только об одном: она выбрала свой факультет. Свой, а не тот, на котором ее хотели бы видеть родители. То, что представители этого факультета могли общаться с кем хотели, было еще одном приятным бонусом.


	3. Первый курс

Сибилла зашла в библиотеку и огляделась по сторонам. Расходившиеся от входа книжные полки – стены лабиринта - манили ее, предлагая отправиться в путешествие по неизведанному. Сибилла вздохнула, но отклонила их безмолвное приглашение. Сегодня у нее были дела поважнее.  
Милый молодой библиотекарь поднял глаза от книги «Анимагия: как разбудить в себе зверя», когда Сибилла подошла к конторке.  
\- Мне нужен справочник Богриффа по сочетаемости компонентов в зельях, - вежливо попросила она.  
\- Штрафное сочинение? – сочувственно переспросил он.  
\- Кхм… вроде того, - ответила Сибилла.  
Библиотекарь со вздохом закрыл книгу и направился к полкам. Спустя пару минут он вышел из-за них, неся в руках потрепанный желтый том.  
\- Вот, прошу, - он отдал ей книгу и снова углубился в чтение.  
Сибилла взяла справочник, бросила быстрый взгляд на библиотекаря (тот уже забыл о ней), и быстро направилась к рабочим столам, скрытым за дальними полками.  
Там она их и нашла – Хэвлока и еще одного мальчика из Рейвенкло. Они о чем-то негромко перешептывались, и даже, кажется, смеялись.  
Сибилла со всей силы грохнула справочником о стол. Двое мальчишек замолкли и уставились на нее.  
\- Хэвлок Ветинари, - прошипела Сибилла самым драматическим голосом, на который была способна. – Я буду весьма тебе признательна, если ты не будешь присылать мне записки с пометкой «Срочно!» только ради того, чтобы я притащила вам какую-то старую книженцию!  
\- Это справочник Богриффа? – неизвестный рейвенкловец мигом перегнулся через стол и сграбастал книжку, - Отлично, спасибо большое!  
Не теряя ни секунды, он углубился в чтение. Сибилла потеряла дар речи.  
\- Извини, - Хэвлок осторожно ощупал уши, проверяя, в порядке ли они. – Я не думал, что…  
\- Все в порядке? – из-за стеллажа выглянул библиотекарь.  
Хэвлок мигом встал так, чтобы загородить когтевранца со справочником.  
\- Да, сэр, я просто уронил книгу, - не меняя интонации, произнес он.  
\- Осторожнее, пожалуйста. Некоторые из них весьма хрупкие.  
\- Разумеется, сэр.  
Библиотекарь скрылся за полками, а Хэвлок вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Что это сейчас было? – с подозрением спросила Сибилла.  
\- Леонарду запретили доступ в библиотеку после того, как… Наверное, нужно для начала представить вас друг другу. Сибилла, это Леонард де Щеботан, он гений. Леонард, это Сибилла, она нас не выдаст.  
\- Очень приятно, - автоматически сказала Сибилла. Мальчик только хмыкнул, не отрываясь от книги. – Что ты имеешь в виду, «он гений»?  
\- Сама увидишь, - Хэвлок подошел к Леонарду и осторожно потряс его за плечо. – Можно показать ей твои чертежи?  
\- Да, конечно, - пробормотал Леонард. Он уже делал какие-то заметки на полях первой бумаги, попавшейся ему под руку – вроде бы это было эссе по зельям.  
Хэвлок осторожно вытащил из груды книг тонкую папку и развернул. У Сибиллы перехватило дыхание.  
\- Но… Это же потрясающе! – выдохнула она.  
\- Ага. И опережает весь магический мир лет на тридцать. Я уже не говорю о программе Хогвартса.  
\- И это он все сам? – Сибилла недоверчиво уставилась на Леонарда, но тут же замолкла. Из-под его руки выходили точно такие же наброски, как те, что лежали в папке.  
\- Ага, - с какой-то непонятной гордостью сказал Хэвлок. – Сама видишь, в Хогвартсе ему делать нечего.  
\- Я понял это на третий день, - внезапно сказал мальчик, отрываясь от рисунка. – Думал, вдруг они нас проверяют, отсеивают самых слабых... Оказалось, нет. Тогда я подумал, может, они хотят объяснить все, начиная с самых основ… Тоже нет. Они просто хотят, чтобы мы что-то выучили. Без какой-либо цели или системы. И тогда…  
\- И тогда Леонарду в голову пришла мысль сбежать отсюда, - договорил за него Хэвлок.  
\- Сбежать? Как?  
\- На нем, разумеется, - и Хэвлок ткнул пальцем в еще один чертеж.  
Сибилла задумчиво сощурилась.  
\- Почему бы не использовать метлу или камин? Зачем такие сложности?  
\- Метла не подходит для дальних перелетов. Все камины контролируются, директор его мигом отследит. Нужно мыслить нестандартно, чтобы провернуть такой план, - Хэвлок старательно не смотрел на нее.  
\- Хорошо. И эта штука должна полететь?  
\- Она точно полетит! – заявил Леонард. – Осталось только найти подходящее топливо и построить ее…  
\- Все ясно. У вас есть только чертежи и бесконечная уверенность. И желание нарушить невероятное количество школьных правил. Что ж, удачи. Но я в этом участвовать не буду, - Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, когда за спиной раздалось:  
\- Сибилла, пожалуйста.  
Люди говорят таким тоном, когда дело касается жизни и смерти.  
Сибилла развернулась.  
\- Я могу понять, зачем это Леонарду, правда. Но тебе-то что с того, Хэвлок?  
Он встретил ее взгляд своим.  
\- Я хочу знать, что могу выбраться отсюда, если захочу.  
\- Выбраться?! – Сибилла не верила своим ушам. – Да ты же мечтал попасть в Хогвартс! Ты хотел…  
\- Научиться колдовать. Изменить мир. И кроме Хогвартса, существует еще много путей. Этот – не единственный.  
Она открыла и закрыла рот. Попыталась что-то сказать, но сразу поняла, что все ее логические аргументы уже учтены и разложены по полочкам.  
Поэтому она сделала то единственное, что он от нее не ожидал. Она шагнула вперед и крепко его обняла.  
Хэвлок задушено всхлипнул. Сибилла была выше его и, ну, больше, так что он оказался в ее теплых медвежьих объятиях, утыкаясь носом куда-то ей в подмышку.  
Через некоторое время сверху раздалось:  
\- Можно отпускать?  
Хэвлок только кивнул, и она отступила на пару шагов.  
\- Я не знала, что еще делать, - она смущенно одернула мантию. – Но мне показалось, тебе это нужно.  
\- Неправда, - лицо Хэвлока украсила кривоватая улыбка, - Но план Леонарда мы все равно осуществим.  
***  
Самая большая сложность заключалась в том, чтобы незаметно достать ингредиенты для зелья. Его разработал Леонард, причем скомбинировал несколько относительно простых и, главное, абсолютно легальных, которые варили на уроках первые и вторые курсы. Часть ингредиентов они заказали в аптеке (их должны были доставить через неделю), часть нашли у себя или раздобыли у старшекурсников (особенно хорош в этом был Леонард, который умел с абсолютно честным взглядом просить вещь «для экспериментов», и ему она почему-то доставалась).  
Некоторая заминка возникла с материалами для строительства. Целую неделю они ломали голову, где бы достать доски и металл, пока однажды Леонард в обстановке строжайшей секретности не пригласил их в коридор на восьмом этаже.  
Поднявшись наверх, они обнаружили там светящегося Леонарда, стоящего напротив гобелена с танцующими троллями. Сибилла внимательно изучила его – судя по всему, некий волшебник пытался научить троллей балетным па, но выходило у него это из рук вон плохо. Оно и понятно – лучше всего троллям удавались народные танцы, в этом они были прямо-таки мастерами. Балет – не их стезя.  
\- Я нашел волшебную комнату, - провозгласил Леонард, стоило им только подойти поближе, - На самом деле, это получилось случайно – я просто брел по этому коридору, думая о том, где достать доски, и… В общем, я сейчас покажу.  
Он развернулся и с сосредоточенным лицом прошел мимо гобелена. Потом еще раз и еще. Сибил как раз порывалась спросить, не забыл ли он путь в нее, как Хэвлок беззвучно ткнул пальцем в стену. На ней медленно, словно бы нехотя, появилась высокая двустворчатая дверь.  
Леонард развернулся и толкнул ее. В лицо всем троим хлынул свет.  
Комната походила на чердак пополам с мастерской. Скошенные стены и огромные окна, сквозь которые проникали солнечные лучи, верстаки, стоящие у самых стен, - здесь как будто совсем недавно кипела работа.  
\- Я нашел доски и брезент, металл, и даже специальные инструменты для высекания рун! – похвастался Леонард, выходя на середину комнаты, - Вон там стоит кузнечный горн…  
\- Ну, он нам, надеюсь, не пригодится. Я в любом случае понятия не имею, как им пользоваться, - усмехнулся Хэвлок, но во взгляде его светилось любопытство. – Было бы неплохо найти готовые детали для твоего двигателя…  
Он обернулся – и внезапно заметил в углу железки, прикрытые чем-то вроде брезента. Причем Хэвлок мог поклясться, что раньше их там не было.  
Следующий час они потратили на то, чтобы установить, все ли желания выполняет комната. Оказалось, что все, кроме еды и зелий. Даже воду в хрустальных бокалах можно было достать.  
\- Наверняка есть какой-то закон для этого, - задумчиво произнесла Сибилла, устроившись в кресле (его они тоже вызвали невесть откуда).  
\- Есть, - Леонард рассеянно водил пальцами по верстаку, словно прикидывая, насколько он гладкий, - Но никто так и не понял, как именно он работает. Почему можно создать древесину, но нельзя картофель, хотя и то, и другое – органические соединения.  
\- Тогда это плохой закон, - буркнула Сибилла.  
Леонард неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Согласен. Нужно столько еще всего установить, прежде чем заявлять, что сотворение еды из воздуха невозможно! Если принять во внимание…  
Солнце било в высокие окна, Сибилла, сбросив туфли и свернувшись в кресле калачиком, слушала Леонарда, с другого края комнаты ей улыбался Хэвлок. Много лет спустя она будет вспоминать то утро как одно из лучших в своей жизни.  
***  
«Аппарат для индивидуального полета» (с названиями у Леонарда было не очень, но переименовывать эту штуку он никому не дал) был готов к середине ноября. Запуск назначили на двадцать первое.  
\- Вот и все? – спросила Сибилла, обозревая готовый аппарат, стоящий посреди Выручай-комнаты, - Ты улетаешь из Хогвартса? Навсегда?  
\- Улетаю. Навсегда. – Леонард нахмурился и сжал кулаки. – Зато меня, по крайней мере, никто не будет заставлять писать сочинение про использование жабьей икры в зельеварении.  
\- А что не так с жабьей икрой?  
\- Это глупая тема. – Леонард сверлил взглядом противоположную стену.  
Сибилла внимательно посмотрела на него. Она никогда не спрашивала мальчишек, почему те решили помочь друг другу и воплотить безумный план в жизнь, но кое-какие догадки у нее были.  
Все дело в одиночестве. Хэвлок оказался на факультете, где его… ну, не то, чтобы не принимали, но ясно давали понять, что между ним и остальными лежит огромная пропасть. Он мог бы замкнуться в себе, уйти с головой в учебу, если бы не Леонард – по сути, такой же изгой, который даже на Когтевране оказался не ко двору из-за своих мозгов. Умные люди интересны, но гениев не любит никто – слишком силен разрыв между ними и всеми остальными.  
А она в этой компании зачем? Что она может им дать?  
\- Знаешь, - медленно сказала Сибилла. – Даже когда ты улетишь отсюда, я все равно буду надеяться, что мы однажды встретимся. Эти полтора месяца были лучшими в моей жизни.  
\- Ага, особенно если вспомнить, что ты ничем особенно не занималась. Мы с Хэвлоком таскали доски, а ты сидела в углу и махала палочкой.  
\- Махала палочкой?! Да я зачаровывала твой чертов мотор, чтобы он не взорвался!  
\- Ах, какие слова употребляет наследница славного рода Овнецов! – Хэвлок, как всегда, подкрался абсолютно неслышно.  
Сибилла опомнилась. Действительно, за последние полтора месяца она совершенно забыла о своем статусе. И никогда еще она не чувствовала себя так свободно.  
\- Прошу меня извинить, - чопорно произнесла она, пытаясь скрыть румянец на щеках. – Больше подобное не повторится.  
\- Разумеется, разумеется, - покачал головой Хэвлок. Все трое одновременно рассмеялись.  
***  
Холодной ноябрьской ночью, кутаясь в зимнюю мантию, предусмотрительно надетую поверх ночной сорочки, Сибилла кралась по коридору седьмого этажа. Сквозняки немилосердно холодили ноги, и Сибилла уже двадцать раз пожалела, что не надела ботинки, ограничившись туфлями. С другой стороны, искать ботинки пришлось бы Блинку, а тогда о ночной затее точно стало бы известно родителям…  
Сибилла поежилась и покрепче перехватила палочку. Скользнула ли по колонне тень, или это один из призраков подглядывает сейчас за ней, чтобы потом доложить учителям?  
Наконец, впереди показалась лестница. Ну наконец-то! Сибилла огляделась по сторонам, завернулась в плащ и взбежала наверх.  
На верхушке Астрономической башни дул по-зимнему холодный ветер. Он бросал в лицо снежную крупу, норовил забраться под плащ, подталкивал к парапету. У Сибиллы мигом замерзли ноги, и, чтобы не упасть, она вынуждена была схватиться о зубец.  
Хэвлок и Леонард уже ждали ее. Леонард был закутан в двадцать слоев одежды, на голове у него красовалась вязаная шапка, на лице – очки с толстыми стеклами.  
\- Чтобы снег в глаза не летел, - сказал он, заметив удивленный взгляд Сибиллы.  
Хэвлок, судя по всему, тоже позаботился о тепле. Практичный зимний плащ поверх школьной формы, ботинки и перчатки – все черное. Его силуэт с трудом угадывался на фоне темного неба.  
Летательный аппарат стоял тут же. Его широко распахнутые крылья слегка покачивались под напором ветра, рычаги сверкали, кресло аэронавта (слово вспомнил Хэвлок, объяснив, что так называют тех, кто летает в небе) гордо возвышалось в центре конструкции. Сибилла в который раз поразилась: и вот эта штука способна подняться в воздух?  
Способна. Должна.  
\- Ну… прощайте, - неловко сказал Леонард, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – И спасибо. За… за все.  
Не оглядываясь, он забрался в кабину и вытащил волшебную палочку. Несколько взмахов, самостоятельно придуманное заклинание – и мотор вздрогнул, чихнул и завелся. Леонард взялся за рычаги, и Сибилла с Хэвлоком отступили в сторону, чтобы дать ему место для разбега.  
Колеса закрутились, коротко прогрохотали по плитам – и аппарат поднялся в воздух. Сибилла и Хэвлок провожали его взглядами.  
\- Вот и все, - задумчиво проговорила Сибилла. – Как…  
Именно в этот момент мотор стремительно удаляющегося аппарата затарахтел, чихнул – и умолк.  
Словно в дурном сне Сибилла увидела, как привстает в своем кресле Леонард, как пытается взмахнуть палочкой, но аппарат заваливается на бок и по широкой спирали начинает уходить вниз.  
\- Вингардиум Левиоса! – услышала она свой собственный голос (и когда только успела вытащить палочку?)  
Слева от нее Хэвлок тоже что-то кричал, из его палочки летели оранжевые искры, но аппарат, хоть и замедлился, все равно несся к земле, и она понимала: не успевают…  
\- Арресто моментум! – услышала она голос Хэвлока, и, о чудо, аппарат завис в воздухе.  
Сибилла бросила взгляд на Хэвлока. Несмотря на холод, его лоб начал покрываться капельками пота, и палочка, которую он сжимал обеими руками, выписывала восьмерки. Сибилла поняла: если она сейчас ничего не сделает, то через минуту у него просто кончатся силы.  
Думай, думай… Но в голове у нее было пусто, и только одно-единственное глупое заклинание всплыло на поверхность.  
\- Акцио одежда Леонарда!  
Из аппарата, зависшего в воздухе, медленно – очень медленно, словно нехотя, - выплыла фигурка и начала подниматься к ней.  
Сибилла стиснула палочку. Внутри нее что-то напряглось и дрожало, как леска, на которую подцепили очень толстого лосося. Ветер взвыл с новой силой, раздувая зимний плащ, превращая руки и ноги в окоченевшие сосульки. Сибилла сощурилась, но не опустила палочку. Ну, еще немного…  
Особенно сильный порыв бросил ее в сторону парапета, норовя столкнуть вниз. В самый последний момент чья-то рука схватила ее за край плаща, но она не обернулась – и так знала, что это Хэвлок. Он держал ее, она медленно тянула к себе Леонарда, и вот, наконец, он, бледный и онемевший, приземляется на площадку.  
В таком виде их и находят учителя – обессилевших, замерших, прижавшихся к друг другу. Осознание того, что с ними едва не приключилось, пришло только в Больничном крыле, куда отправили всех троих. Медсестра была весьма недовольна, что ее разбудили посреди ночи, но вручила им одеяла и дымящиеся кружки.  
\- Простите, - после долгого молчания сказал Леонард. – Я думал, оно полетит. Но я понял, где была ошибка! В следующий раз…  
\- Его не будет, Лео, - одновременно мягко и решительно произнес Хэвлок. Он сидел на краю кровати, уставившись в свою кружку с горячим шоколадом.  
\- Ты не хочешь мне помогать? – Леонард сверкнул глазами в его сторону.  
\- Нет. Не хочу смотреть, как мой друг умирает.  
Все трое замирают. Эхо слов пронизывает их арктическим холодом. Даже под толстым пуховым одеялом Сибиллу пробирает дрожь.  
\- Но сегодня никто не умер. Спасибо Сибилле, - Хэвлок посмотрел прямо в ее сторону, и, если бы она так не замерзла, наверняка покраснела бы как рак.  
\- Я? Да брось… - пытается отговориться Сибилла, но оба мальчика мотают головами, и она сдается. Иногда приятно побыть героиней.  
Потом будет все: и выволочка от декана факультета, и наказание, и гневное письмо родителей, и Блинк, бьющийся головой об стену в отчаянии, что не уследил за «молодой мисс». Но сейчас, лежа под одеялом в Больничном крыле, она испытывает легкую гордость, и, совсем чуть-чуть, желание сделать что-то подобное снова. Помочь друзьям, рискнув жизнью. Это… вдохновляет.  
***  
Леонард сбежал из школы в пятнадцать, завалив экзамены. Комиссия просто не вынесла его «слишком оригинального» мышления, сочтя его придурью. Хэвлок рассказал ей, что помог Леонарду купить билет на пароход, идущий в Геную из Абердина, но после этого его след затерялся. Открыток и писем он не присылал. Иногда Сибилла надеялась, что у него все в порядке, но чаще просто молила об этом вселенную. Оставалось надеяться, что Вселенная ее слышит.


	4. Второй курс

С утра лил дождь, и лужи, оставшиеся после него, отражали белесое застывшее небо. Сибилла подобрала юбки и перешагнула еще одну. Возможно, она выбрала не лучший день для визита в Магический квартал, но в этом году письма пришли достаточно поздно, да еще и родители, возившие ее в Ниццу, не очень-то торопились вернуться. Стоило ли обвинять в этом отца, довольно часто посещавшего местное казино, или мать, навещавшую в это время многочисленных друзей, Сибилла не могла ответить.  
Блинк привычно испарился с кучей коробок и пакетов, пообещав вернуться тут же, когда Сибилла заметила в толпе знакомую спину.  
\- Хэвлок! Эй, Хэвлок!   
Тот как будто ее не заметил. Более того, он ускорил шаг и свернул за угол.  
Неужели Хэвлок все-таки решил не общаться с ней после прошлого года? Сибилла нахмурилась. Ей казалось, что случай на Астрономической башне (ей приходилось называть это дело «случаем», потому что «приключением» его назвал бы только гриффиндорец) сплотил их. Развязал ниточки на масках, позволив заглянуть за них.  
Теперь Сибилла могла видеть то, что остальные пропускали мимо глаз. Вот Хэвлок слегка морщится, садясь на скамью в Большом зале (разумеется, всем троим назначили наказание, но Сибилле розги заменили двумя днями в карцере, откуда ее выпускали только на уроки). Вот Леонард поворачивается, что-то говорит ему, и тот слегка кивает, но в глазах у него светится неподдельное любопытство. Жесты, взгляды, привычки – все начало складываться в один портрет.   
Неужели его родственники заставили его прекратить общение? Даже если и так, пусть скажет это ей в лицо!  
Сибилла подобрала юбки и ринулась в атаку.  
Когда она добралась до того угла, то обнаружила, что Хэвлок куда-то исчез. Более того, улица, на которую она выбралась, выглядела обманчиво пустынной. Поскрипывали вывески, капли с крыш летели на мостовую, но в остальном – абсолютная тишина. После шумной Косой аллеи эта тишина заставляла насторожиться.  
Сибилла осторожно прошла несколько шагов вперед, когда за спиной у нее раздался негромкий хлопок.   
\- Мисс, что вы делаете?! – пискнул Блинк, подбегая к ней, - Вам нельзя сюда!  
\- Почему? – нахмурилась Сибилла, - Это просто улица…  
\- Не просто улица, мисс, это Лютный переулок! За ним начинаются…  
«Тени» - пронеслось в голове у Сибиллы. О Тенях она слышала. «Гнездо разврата и порока», так называл его отец – разумеется, в частных разговорах за бокалом виски, но у Сибиллы всегда был хороший слух, а также умение оказываться там, где (по мнению взрослых) не надо.  
Мать не называла его никак – просто потому, что при возможном упоминании этого района дамы брезгливо кривили губы, и разговор сворачивал на другую тему.  
\- Интересно, что Хэвлоку здесь понадобилось? – пробормотала Сибилла, делая еще несколько шагов и осторожно заглядывая в подворотню. Там было пусто, за исключением горы мусора, издававшего омерзительный запах.   
\- А что, мисси, тут понадобилось тебе? – произнес у нее за спиной гнусавый голос.  
Сибилла резко обернулась. За спиной у нее стояла весьма пестрая компания. Ее предводитель, парень лет шестнадцати, одетый в какие-то обноски, угрожающе поигрывал палочкой. Другую руку он держал за спиной, и этот жест Сибилле ужасно не понравился.  
Прямо за ним стояли еще несколько парней, чуть помладше. У двоих были палочки, у одного нож. Из-за их спин выглядывали мальчишки примерно ее возраста. Всего их было человек пятнадцать.  
Вожак шагнул к ней и заухмылялся.  
\- Забрела, куда не надо? А теперь поздно, милочка, поздно уже думать. Давай сюда палочку, и золотишко, которое у тебя наверняка водится. Тогда мы тебя, может, и отпустим.  
Остальные одобрительно загоготали. Сибилла прижалась к стене спиной и медленно вытащила палочку.  
\- Хорошо, а теперь давай ее сюда. – Главарь шагнул к ней и протянул руку.  
Именно в этот момент камень мостовой ударил его по затылку.   
Главарь покачнулся и поднес руку к затылку. Потом медленно повернулся в ту сторону, откуда прилетел камень. Не похоже, чтобы тот причинил ему какой-то значительный вред.  
\- Оставьте мисс Сибиллу в покое! – Блинк, это был Блинк! Разумеется, он защитит ее, а потом они выберутся отсюда…  
\- Ха, аристократка, - главарь оглянулся на Сибил, - Значит, можно взять побольше…  
Еще один булыжник, прилетевший из-за угла, положил конец его речи. Покачнувшись, вожак грохнулся на мостовую. Из его руки вылетела свинчатка.  
\- Наших бьют! – завопил один из его адъютантов и ринулся на Блинка. В воздухе снова замелькали камни, один из них пролетел рядом с Сибиллой, чуть не сбив шляпку у нее с головы. Она прижалась к стене и приготовилась дорого продать свою жизнь.   
Внезапно кто-то схватил ее за локоть. Она вырвалась, пнув неизвестного в лодыжку. Раздалось очень знакомое шипение.  
\- Сибилла, это я!  
\- Хэвлок? Где ты был? И почему на тебе… это? – она описала рукой круг, как бы поясняя, что черный костюм в обтяжку и капюшон не относятся к типичной одежде аристократов.  
\- Неважно. Идем. – Он потянул ее за руку, но она вырвалась.  
\- Ну уж нет! Я никуда не пойду без Блинка!   
Хэвлок только кивнул, совершенно не удивившись.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда нам нужно его вытащить, - он повернулся, вытащил палочку и взмахнул ею в сторону ближайшего парня. Тот грохнулся на землю.  
Хэвлок шагнул вперед, когда перед ним вырос новый противник. Он без затей попытался врезать ему по зубам, но Хэвлок как-то боком скользнул вперед и ему за спину и просто толкнул. Парень растянулся на земле, и готовился было встать, но заклинание довершило дело.  
Сибилла была впечатлена. Ей очень хотелось расспросить Хэвлока о том, где он такому научился, но сейчас были дела поважнее. А именно, спасение Блинка.  
Тем временем Хэвлок нейтрализовал еще двух противников, и, наконец, склонился над чем-то, лежащим на земле. Сибил рванулась вперед, оглушив по пути еще одно противника, и мельком отметив, что все остальные либо сбежали, либо лежат на земле без сознания.   
Блинк лежал с закрытыми глазами, по его мордочке струилась кровь.  
\- О Мерлин, Блинк! – она склонилась над домовиком, забыв о своих юбках и грязной мостовой. – Нужно немедленно помочь ему!  
\- Ты знаешь исцеляющие заклинания? Или где можно найти врача? – спросил Хэвлок, осторожно поднимая домовика на руки.  
\- Не знаю, - замотала головой Сибилла. – Но должен быть способ!  
\- Ладно. Тогда идем обратно на Косую аллею, там нам помогут. Взрослые…  
\- Не помогут, - раздался хриплый голос откуда-то из-под ног.  
Сибилла взглянула вниз – с мостовой как раз поднимался мальчишка лет двенадцати. У него был разбит нос, и правую руку он держал как-то странно, но в остальном, кажется, не пострадал.  
Сибилла покрепче перехватила палочку и приготовилась запустить в него заклинанием, но тот, заметив ее жест, миролюбиво поднял руки – мол, смотрите, я не вооружен. Сибилла ни на секунду ему не поверила.  
\- Не помогут, нет у них врачей, - продолжил он, отходя в сторону. – Людей они лечат, но вот троллей, гномов, горгулий, домовиков всяких… Не надо это никому, - он сплюнул, но вышло как-то неумело.  
\- Ну и? Зачем ты нам это говоришь? – подозрительно взглянул на него Хэвлок. Даже с бессознательным Блинком на руках он умудрялся выглядеть угрожающе.  
\- В Тенях есть один доктор, он таким занимается. Всех лечит, кто хоть немного заплатить может. Могу к нему провести.  
Сибилла скрестила руки на груди.  
\- С чего мы должны тебе верить? Ты же со своей компанией меня пять минут назад ограбить пытался!  
У мальчишки достало совести, чтобы выглядеть виноватым. Он сунул руки в карманы залатанных штанов (чистых, отметила Сибилла по привычке) и отвел взгляд.  
\- Здесь все так делают, - буркнул он, не смотря на них, - Это Тени. Так что, идете к врачу?  
Сибилла переглянулась с Хэвлоком. В его взгляде тоже было недоверие, но, бросив взгляд на Блинка, она поняла, что врач ему все-таки нужен. Причем быстро.  
\- Веди, - произнес Хэвлок. – Но если обманешь, то я найду тебя. И применю все, что выучил за лето.  
\- Аристократы. Только словами швыряться и горазды, - фыркнул мальчишка, но по его лицу скользнула тень неуверенности.  
Он развернулся и направился прямо по улице. Сибилла и Хэвлок поспешили следом.   
Путь, которым они шли, становился все уже, пока не превратился в череду переулков. Дома в них словно бы склонялись друг к другу, как угрюмые старики, сплетничающие обо всех прохожих. Иногда они почти соединялись, так, что неба было не видно из-за их крыш, и тогда переулок окутывал полумрак.  
Лужи под ногами становились глубже и грязнее. Сибилла старалась не думать о том, на что наступает своими туфлями. Она просто подобрала юбки и шла вперед, высоко подняв голову.  
Их проводник не оборачивался и не проверял, идут ли они еще за ним. Он просто шел впереди, изредка поднимая руку (не ту, которая была ранена), чтобы вытереть нос. Кровь из него больше не шла, но ту, которая была, он только размазывал по лицу.   
Наконец, Сибилла сжалилась и достала из кармана носовой платок.  
\- Стой, - а когда мальчишка повернулся к ней, протянула ему платок и скомандовала: - Плюй сюда.  
Тот подчинился, и Сибилла аккуратно вытерла ему с лица кровь. Потом протянула платок:  
\- Оставь себе. Можешь выстирать и пользоваться.  
\- Спасибо, - осторожно сказал мальчик и двумя пальцами, как какую-то драгоценность, взял платок и сунул в карман. Потом на лице появилась невеселая улыбка:  
\- Он стоит, наверное, дороже всех моих тряпок.  
\- Это просто платок, - Сибилле стало неловко. Она никогда не задумывалась о деньгах, и осознание, что есть люди, для которых ее носовой платок – нечто ценное, несколько пошатнуло ее восприятие реальности.  
Краем глаза она уловила, как сощурился Хэвлок, но ничего не сказал.  
Внезапно их проводник свернул в переулок, а скорее, просто проход между домами, заканчивающийся тупиком. Сибилла насторожилась, но тут мальчишка извлек из кармана немного щербатую волшебную палочку и попытался постучать по верхнему кирпичу. С рукой у него действительно было что-то не так: пальцы не желали сгибаться, и палочка выпала у него из руки. Она покатилась прямо под ноги Хэвлоку, остановившись прямо у носков его ботинок.  
Лицо мальчишки покраснело.  
Хэвлок осторожно положил Блинка на землю и поднял палочку.   
\- Перо феникса и… падуб, кажется. Ничего себе сочетание. – Он протянул палочку рукоятью вперед.  
Мальчик взял ее, смерил Хэвлока взглядом и развернулся. Со второй попытки ему удалось попасть по кирпичу (хоть он и болезненно сморщился при этом). Кирпич завращался, задвигался, и, наконец, стена раздвинулась, чтобы открыть небольшой дворик. Света сюда почти не попадало, но это было даже и неплохо: те существа, которые здесь обитали, свет явно не любили. Сдерживая нервную дрожь, они прошли мимо двух троллей, мерявшихся зарослями мха на своих телах, угрюмо застывшей горгульи и пары личностей неопределенной расы, от которых пахло так, что глаза Сибиллы заслезились.  
Наконец, их проводник подошел к входной двери, рядом с которой висела табличка «Т. Кляйн» и постучал.   
Дверь резко распахнулась, из нее повеяло спиртом и еще каким-то странным земляным запахом.  
\- Кого тут опять Мерлин принес?  
На пороге, вытирая руки серой тряпкой, стоял высокий старик. Его волосы, седые и неопрятные, как будто бы сползли с макушки вниз, сконцентрировавшись в районе бровей. Фартук был заляпан какой-то слизью.  
\- Мистер Кляйн, это Сэм, помните такого? - Несколько неуверенно начал их проводник. - У нас тут домовик…  
Но старик уже сам углядел маленькое тело на руках Хэвлока и шагнул к нему.  
\- Ранение головы, да? – заговорил он быстро-быстро, - Заноси внутрь, сразу на кушетку. Еще что-то есть?  
\- Нет, сэр, - быстро ответил Сэм, спрятав руку за спину.  
Но старик учуял его ложь в два счета.  
\- Покажи руку, - велел он, отходя в сторону, чтобы пропустить Хэвлока внутрь.  
\- Не надо, я…  
\- Руку! – рявкнул старик так, что Сэм немедленно вытянул руку вперед и зажмурился.  
Бегло осмотрев ее, он кивнул.   
\- Тоже заходи. Займусь тобой сразу после домовика.  
Сэм сморщился, видимо, вспомнив, что услуги врача надо оплачивать, но спорить не решился. В последний раз оглянувшись на Сибиллу, он зашел внутрь. Дверь закрылась.  
Оглядев внутренний дворик, Сибилла решила, что, если уж ждать, то с удобством. На противоположной стороне лежал поваленный ствол дерева, и она, осторожно проведя рукой по нему, все-таки села.  
Хорошо. Теперь Блинк у врача, и остается только ждать. Делать это она не любила, потому что ждать, как правило, приходилось вещей неприятных. Она осторожно осмотрела противоположную часть дворика, ту, где стояли тролли, горгульи и другие существа. Внимания они на нее не обращали.  
Интересно, как часто им, таким странным и пугающим, все-таки требуется помощь человека?..  
\- Я сяду? – раздалось сбоку.  
Как Хэвлок неслышно выскользнул из дверей? Они же должны скрипеть!  
\- Это все летнее обучение, - тот скривил губы в невеселой улыбке, и Сибилла поняла, что задала свой вопрос вслух. – После того случая на башне я понял, что не могу рисковать больше ничьей жизнью. Тетушка, хвала Мерлину, меня поддержала, потянула за ниточки, - и вот я уже внештатный студент Гильдии убийц.  
\- Убийц? – переспросила Сибилла. Ей казалось, что это название имеет мало общего с «не рисковать ничьей жизнью».  
\- Хочешь узнать, как сохранить жизнь, - выясни, как ее быстрее и легче всего отнять, - пожал плечами Хэвлок. – Такой вот метод от противного.  
\- И в той драке…  
\- Ага. Я практиковался все лето и кое-чему научился. Но в Хогвартсе упражняться будет сложно, ведь там нет учителей... Тетушка обещала что-нибудь придумать.  
Сибилла кивнула, и некоторое время они сидели в молчании.  
Потом дверь осторожно отворилась, и оттуда выскользнул Сэм с забинтованной рукой. Сибилла мигом вскочила на ноги.  
\- Все в порядке, спит твой домовик. Через пару часов будет как огурчик, - буркнул Сэм, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел рядом с ними.   
На Сибиллу накатила такая волна облегчения, что она даже слегка пошатнулась. Люди по-разному относились к домовикам, особенно древние богатые роды, у которых дома водилось иногда пять-шесть таких созданий. Один помрет – не страшно, скоро новый появится. В семье Сибиллы такое отношение было не принято, но и признавать в этих созданиях самостоятельную личность не получалось. Они были кем-то вроде оруженосцев, всегда под боком и умеренно полезные. О нем надо было заботиться, и в случае его кончины полагалось пустить скупую мужскую слезу, но… Всегда можно найти еще одного.  
Но для Сибиллы Блинк был особенным. Он сопровождал только ее, заботился и оберегал, и Сибилла со временем к нему привязалась.   
\- Спасибо, - выдохнула она. Сэм только пожал плечами.  
Внезапно вспомнив еще кое-что, она полезла в карман.  
\- У меня здесь немного, все деньги носил при себе Блинк, но… возьми, - она протянула ему пару галлеонов. Сэм сначала бросил взгляд на деньги, потом посмотрел ей в лицо.  
\- Заплати за лечение – и будем считать, что мы квиты, - очень спокойно произнес он.  
Слишком спокойно.  
\- Но, как же… - попыталась возразить Сибилла. – Ты же говорил…  
\- Если я начну помогать людям за деньги, это будет значить, что я нашел работу.   
Сибилла молча убрала галлеоны обратно.  
Они сидели на бревне, изредка перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Солнце медленно скрылось за крышами и начало клониться к горизонту.  
\- А зачем вы вообще пошли в Тени? – спросил Сэм, раскачиваясь на бревне.  
\- Я пошла за ним, - Сибилла обернулась к Хэвлоку, - А ты зачем?  
\- Помнишь, я рассказывал про… обучение? – Хэвлок кинул многозначительный взгляд на Сэма, который тот, разумеется, заметил. – Одна из тренировок – проследить за кем-нибудь скрытно. Я заметил, как один из моих однокурсников сворачивает в Тени, и меня это заинтересовало. Ученик Хогвартса – и вдруг в Тенях? Что ему там делать?  
Я последовал за ним, и выяснил, что его, судя по реакции, неплохо знают несколько местных банд. По крайней мере, приветствовали они его как старого знакомого. Попетляв по переулкам, он встретился с той бандой, которая потом напала на тебя. Потом они направились в сторону Лютного, где и случилась та драка.   
\- Имя скажи, - потребовал Сэм. Лицо его приобрело мрачное выражение. – Ты его наверняка знаешь.  
\- Воунз, - чуть помедлив, отозвался Хэвлок. – Средний рост, каштановые волосы, довольно длинная стрижка…  
\- Линяет при первых признаках драки, - перебил его Сэм. На его лице появилась злая ухмылка, - Вонючка Воунз! Наводчик. Теперь ясно, что не только наш.  
Сибилла вспомнила Воунза – тихого, вечно огрызающегося мальчишку со Слизерина. В день распределения он сидел в углу, одетый в поношенную мантию. Теперь ясно, почему, - вряд ли у людей, живущих в Тенях, много денег. Означает ли это, что все местные, так или иначе, неминуемо скатятся до воровства и вымогательства? Она кинула осторожный взгляд на Сэма. Почему-то представить его вором никак не получалось.  
\- Он может, как ты выразился, навести на нас еще одну банду? – спросил тем временем Хэвлок.  
Сэм только плечами пожал.  
\- Вы – ценная добыча. С аристократов можно много стрясти. С другой стороны, один раз он уже проиграл…  
Его слова прервала отчаянная ругань и писк, доносившиеся со стороны дома. Дверь распахнулась, и оттуда на полной скорости вылетел Блинк, за которым следовал Кляйн.  
\- Мисс Сибилла! – Блинк рванул к ней и вцепился ей куда-то в колени. По его лицу ручьем текли слезы. – Когда Блинка ударили по голове, вы отнесли Блинка к врачу! Блинк недостоин такой прекрасной хозяйки, мисс Сибилла!  
\- Ну-ну, тише, - Сибилла неловко наклонилась и похлопала Блинка по плечу. – Разумеется, я – мы – отнесли тебя к врачу. Ты же часть семьи, и вообще...  
Блинк зарыдал еще пуще и вцепился в колени Сибиллы.  
Мистер Кляйн проявил редкую тактичность и не стал стоять рядом. Он отошел в другой конец двора к пациентам, кратко спросил их о самочувствии и отпустил пару восвояси, предварительно получив свою плату. К этому моменту Блинк несколько пришел в себя и перестал рыдать, хотя все еще слегка покачивался.  
\- Голова не болит? – наконец, Кляйн подошел к ним. Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно мягко.  
Блинк оглянулся на Сибиллу – отвечать или нет – и та кивнула.  
\- Немного, сэр, но в остальном все хорошо. Я очень благодарен вам, сэр…  
\- Благодарности можешь при себе оставить, - перебил его Кляйн, - Ими живот не набьешь.  
Тут он весьма выразительно посмотрел на всех троих, и Сибилла, разумеется, снова полезла в сумочку.  
\- Сэр, у меня есть четыре галлеона и три сикля, надеюсь, этого хватит…  
\- Сколько есть, давай,- Кляйн обманчиво спокойно пожал плечами, но глаза его сверкнули. Ага, вот оно, подумала Сибилла.  
\- Надеюсь, вы примете это, как скромную плату за лечение моего домовика и этого молодого человека, - сказала она как можно высокомернее, - И, разумеется, помните о своей врачебной клятве. Распространяться об этом случае нежелательно.  
\- Разумеется, мисс, - старик принял от нее горстку монет (там было на пару сиклей больше, но Сибилла сомневалась, что старик ей об этом напомнит) и скрылся за дверью. Потом высунулся снова.  
\- Домовику еще час нельзя перемещаться, пока голова не пройдет. Иначе может закинуть вас невесть куда.  
Дверь снова захлопнулась.  
\- Ну и что будем делать? – Сибилла обернулась к мальчишкам.  
\- Я могу вывести вас к границе Теней, - внезапно подал голос Сэм, - К этому времени твой домовик уже сможет трансгрессировать. Переместитесь куда захотите.  
\- А почему бы нам не остаться здесь? – внезапно перебил его Хэвлок, - Подождем час, потом Блинк перенесет меня и Сибиллу – превосходный план, как по-моему.  
\- Мисс, мисс, - подергал ее за юбку Блинк, - Мне очень жаль, но ближайшие пару дней Блинк не сможет переносить вас далеко. Доктор сказал, это из-за ранения, - он прикоснулся к повязке на голове и виновато опустил взгляд.  
\- Ну-ну, все хорошо, - Сибилла осторожно погладила его по спине, - Значит, идем к границе Теней, а оттуда уже будем перемещаться. Сможешь сделать два-три прыжка?  
Блинк кивнул.  
\- Ну вот и славно, - Сибилла повернулась к Сэму, - Пожалуйста, покажи нам дорогу.  
***  
И снова они шли загадочными темными переулками вслед за проводником. Только теперь Блинк не свисал безжизненно с рук у Хэвлока, а шел рядом с ними. И рука того самого проводника была аккуратно забинтована.  
\- Еще два квартала, и мы на… - внезапно Сэм застыл и прижался к стене. Хэвлок и Сибилла уставились на него.  
\- Слышите? – одними губами произнес Сэм.  
Они прислушалась. И впрямь, голоса раздавались где-то совсем рядом.   
\- …И далеко они уйти не могли. Вонючка сказал…  
Выход из переулка закрыла тень.  
\- Я вас вижу, выходите, - раздался насмешливый голос Воунза.  
Сибилла услышала, как пошевелился стоящий рядом Хэвлок. Мда, игры кончились. Оставалось только надеяться, что у него есть план.  
Они послушно вышли из-за выступа дома.  
\- Хэвлок, какая неожиданная встреча! Не думал, что увижу тебя здесь. Ну, Сибиллу мы ждали, так что не буду говорить, что удивлен. А теперь, если вы не будете совершать резких движений, то отделаетесь только похудевшими кошельками…  
\- Нет.  
\- Что – нет? – Воунз насмешливо прищурился, но палочка в его руках слегка задрожала.  
\- Мы не будем тебе ничего отдавать, - продолжил Хэвлок, - Ты, конечно, все равно можешь позвать своих дружков, но вспомни вот о чем: я всегда могу рассказать в школе о том, где и с кем ты добываешь себе деньги.  
Воунз молчал, медленно переваривая угрозу.  
\- Думаешь, на Слизерине пропустят такое мимо ушей? О нет.  
\- Да кто поверит твоим словам? – тот наконец отмер и презрительно фыркнул. – Ты такой же изгой, как и я.  
\- А как насчет моих? – из переулка медленно выступил Сэм. В руке он сжимал свою палочку.  
\- О, мелкий Сэм из банды Петерсона! – Воунз, кажется, удивился, но не особенно, - И когда ты успел спеться с этими двумя?  
\- Когда ты отправил нас грабить ее! – Сэм махнул рукой в сторону Сибиллы. – И знаешь что? Они довольно много успели мне порассказать о твоей школьной жизни! Как думаешь, банда обрадуется, если узнает, что ее наводчик спит на расшитых подушках и ест три раза в день?  
Воунз отступил на шаг.  
\- Ты не посмеешь, - его лицо побелело, зрачки сжались до размеров булавочной головки.  
\- Если сдашь нас – еще как посмею. – Одновременно сказали Сэм и Хэвлок.  
Сибилла отступила на шаг и прошептала:  
\- Блинк? Ты можешь забрать нас всех?  
\- Думаю, да, мисс, - раздалось откуда-то из воздуха. – Но недалеко.  
\- Отлично. Далеко мне и не нужно, - ответила она как раз в тот момент, когда Воунз договаривал свою речь:  
\- …И вообще, мне плевать! Что там, что там со мной обращаются, как с дерьмом…  
\- Эй, Вонючка, ты с кем там разговариваешь? – донеслось из-за угла, и Сибилла шепнула, - Сейчас, Блинк!  
Дальнейшее слилось в один яростный вихрь. Одновременно из-за угла показались два парня в обносках и с палочками наперевес, заклятие Воунза ударило в стену чуть левее лица Сэма, но Блинк, появившийся в самый нужный момент, уже уносил всех троих подальше от того переулка.  
Их выбросило на Косой аллее, прямо перед магазином со сладостями.   
Сэм привалился к стене, стараясь отдышаться:  
\- Это всегда так, когда домовик тебя переносит?  
\- Я привыкла, - пожала плечами Сибилла.  
Все втроем они уставились друг на друга.  
\- Э, я пойду, наверное, - неловко сказал Сэм и развернулся, - У меня дела…  
\- Спасибо тебе за все. Надеюсь, у тебя не будет неприятностей с Воунзом, - неловко сказала Сибилла.  
\- Не будет, - мотнул головой тот. Потом ухмыльнулся. – Вы же слышали, что я ему сказал. Банда мигом все узнает.  
И он, махнув напоследок рукой, скрылся между домами.  
\- Как думаешь, мы его еще встретим? – задумчиво проговорила Сибилла.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Хэвлок. – Абсолютно не представляю, где и когда это могло бы случиться.


	5. Четвертый курс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Графическое описание насилия, жестокость по отношению к животным. Вас предупредили.  
> Пожалуйста, оставляйте комментарии! Автор очень не уверен в этой части, и ему важно ваше мнение!  
> Если вы считаете, что надо поднять рейтинг до R, напишите об этом в комментариях. Спасибо.

Если бы мисс Мейбл Фитцсиммонс кто-нибудь назвал чересчур прогрессивной, она бы оскорбилась.  
«Нельзя быть чересчур прогрессивным!» - заявила бы она, махнув пальцем прямо перед носом собеседника, - «Мир не стоит на месте, и мы должны быть готовы идти в ногу со временем!»  
Проблема была в том, что мисс Фитцсиммонс преподавала в Хогвартсе, школе, известной своими консервативными порядками. Кроме того, обучались в ней в основном дети аристократов, которые также привыкли, что все в мире идет как положено, и меняться ему, в общем-то, ни к чему.  
Именно поэтому, когда после очередного урока по Изучению магической фауны мисс Фитцсиммонс объявила, что на следующей неделе они отправляются на экскурсию, она не услышала ничего, кроме недовольных вздохов.  
\- Ну же! – она с восторгом обвела глазами класс (Хаффлпафф и Слизерин, девять человек), - Мы посетим драконью ферму! Разве это не замечательно?  
Ответом ей было угрюмое молчание. Ехать на какую-то там ферму в начале марта, когда снег еще не растаял, но уже превращался под ногами в кашу, никому не хотелось.   
\- Мы сможем узнать, откуда берутся основные ингредиенты, которые магическое сообщество использует на протяжении веков! Драконья кровь, когти, кожа, сердечные жилы…   
\- Навоз, - шепнул один хаффлпаффец другому и они беззвучно расхохотались.  
Мисс Фитцсиммонс, кажется, ничего не заметила.  
\- И не забудьте одеться по погоде, ферма находится в горах!..  
Наконец прозвенел звонок, и мисс Фитцсиммонс отпустила их, напоследок наказав прочитать и законспектировать две длинные статьи о драконах к следующему уроку.  
\- Зачем нам это?.. – услышала Сибилла, выходя из класса. Говорила одна из ее сокурсниц, Берта Каннингем. – Мы же все равно не будем работать на какой-то там ферме.   
\- Вот именно! – отозвался кто-то из слизеринок, - Не знаю, как вам, а мне абсолютно неинтересно слушать про драконий… вы поняли!  
\- И вообще, это опасно! – продолжила Берта, - Я слышала, драконы в ярости могут даже убить человека!  
\- Ну, этого точно никто не допустит, - неожиданно для себя отозвалась Сибилла, - Я имею в виду, наверняка профессор Фитцсимммонс предпримет все необходимые меры предосторожности, она же все-таки отвечает за нас…  
Девушки поспешили с ней согласиться, и разговор свернул в другое русло.  
В этот день уроков после обеда у них не было, и, поразмыслив, Сибилла направилась в библиотеку. Разумеется, Хэвлок уже был там – сидел вместе с Леонардом за дальним столом и что-то писал в блокноте.  
Подойдя поближе, она услышала:  
\- И глаза не забудь… Глаза у них вообще самое уязвимое место…  
\- Вы о чем это? – спросила Сибилла, бросая сумку на пол и опускаясь на стул.  
\- Привет, Сибилла, - Леонард улыбнулся ей, - Хэвлок спросил меня, какие самые уязвимые места у дракона.  
\- И, судя по твоему списку, у дракона их немало, - Хэвлок что-то подчеркнул в блокноте, потом закрыл его и со вздохом убрал в карман, - Привет, Сибилла.   
\- Привет, - рассеянно отозвалась Сибилла. Она уже достала из сумки пергамент и перо и углубилась в изучение статьи. Списывать конспект у Леонарда или Хэвлока? Ни за что.   
Рассеянно скользя взглядом по строчкам, она услышала:  
\- Как думаешь, мне стоит брать с собой оборудование для исследований?  
\- Какое еще оборудование? – Сибилла подняла голову от пергамента.  
\- Я хочу проверить температуру драконьего пламени. В справочнике Базилеуса «О тварях летучих» утверждается, что драконы способны создавать пламя, которое плавит металл. В старину многих из них использовали как кузнечные горны…  
Сибилла подперла голову рукой и приготовилась включить режим «я тебя внимательно слушаю», как его внезапно перебил Хэвлок:  
\- Не только в старину. В Уэльсе до сих пор используют. Я знал по крайней мере одного.  
Сибилла насторожилась. Хэвлок очень редко упоминал о своей родине.  
\- Откуда? – осторожно начала она.  
Хэвлок словно бы смутился.  
\- Мне было девять, и мать решила показать мне, как живут в настоящей уэльской деревне, - он неопределенно дернул плечом, - Как только мы подошли поближе, я заметил длинное здание, на одном конце которого была кузница. Все остальное служило навесом для дракона. Он лежал там, прикованный за лапы и морду. Кузнец сказал, его огонь почти потух…  
Сибилла невольно представила, как древний дракон день за днем раздувает пламя, но его сил уже не хватает на это, и в один прекрасный день кузнец вместе с несколькими мужчинами из деревни берет топоры…  
Она крепко зажмурилась.  
\- Не думаю, что на той ферме кто-то использует их в подобном качестве, - услышала она, - А если и так, что с того? Это драконы. Звери.  
Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на Хэвлока с Леонардом.  
\- Наверное, вы правы…  
Но люди с топорами не шли у нее из головы.  
***  
Тринадцатого марта, в день, когда должна была состояться экскурсия, Сибилла спустилась к завтраку разбитой. Всю ночь ей снились какие-то кошмары, в которых она раз за разом открывала дверь в спальню и оказывалась в кузнице, где ее испепелял дракон. Ближе к утру от волнения у нее заболел живот, и, решив, что больше она все равно не уснет, Сибилла отправилась завтракать.  
Потолок Большого зала был закрыт тучами. С неба летела мелкий снег, таявший в паре метров над столами. Сибилла налила себе чая и с наслаждением сделала первый глоток.  
\- Доброе утро, - произнес кто-то у нее за спиной.  
Сибилла не стала даже оборачиваться – и так знала, что это Хэвлок. Только у него была привычка подкрадываться сзади, пугая собеседников до полусмерти. За четыре года Сибилла к ней уже привыкла.  
\- И тебе доброе, - она неторопливо отхлебнула еще чая, - Садись.  
Хэвлок осторожно сел рядом с ней. Приглашать гостей за факультетский стол не возбранялось, но и не поощрялось. «Накорми своих, и лишь потом – всех остальных» - гласило правило. Но сейчас, когда в зале они были вдвоем (завтрак начинался в половине седьмого, но никто не способен был встать так рано), Сибилле было наплевать.  
\- Волнуешься? – внезапно спросил ее Хэвлок.  
\- Я? С чего бы? Это же обычная школьная экскурсия. Да, не совсем та, к которой мы привыкли, но все-таки экскурсия. Значит, мисс Фитцсиммонс должна позаботиться о нашей безопасности. Да и не думаю, что она отправила бы нас туда, где мы можем пострадать. Только представь, что сделают родители, если с нами что-то случится?  
\- Письмом директору Ветровоску дело не кончится, это точно, - Хэвлок усмехнулся и налил себе чаю, - Но я хотел спросить о другом… Мне кажется, за эту неделю ты очень внимательно прочитала о драконах все, что можно было найти в школьной библиотеке.   
Проклятье! Он все-таки заметил! Сибилла постаралась, чтобы ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул.  
\- Не все, - она аккуратно поставила чашку на стол. – Только основные труды. Мне надо было подготовиться к экскурсии.   
\- Да… - задумчиво протянул Хэвлок и уставился на нее, - И это все?  
\- Все.  
Главное, смотреть спокойно и незаинтересованно. И обязательно – в глаза. Люди, которые не смотрят в глаза, выглядят чертовски подозрительно.  
\- Ладно, как скажешь, - Хэвлок поднялся со скамьи. – Если захочешь поделиться, ты всегда можешь найти меня.  
\- Хорошо, - на лице Сибиллы впервые за утро мелькнула улыбка.  
***  
Мисс Фитцсиммонс выпросила для экскурсии портал. Большинство таким уже пользовались, хотя и не постоянно: аппарировать с родителями или с домовиком было проще. Миг – и они уже стоят на каком-то холме, под ногами хлюпает раскисший снег, серое зимнее небо навевает тоску.  
\- А вот и ферма! – мисс Фитцсиммонс показала рукой в сторону кучки зданий, ютившихся у самого подножия горы. Наверное, летом здесь было чудесно – зеленая трава, выраставшая на лугу, стремилась к пронзительно-голубому небу. Но сейчас… сейчас весь серо-коричневый пейзаж производил весьма унылое впечатление.  
Оскальзываясь на мокром снегу и поплотнее запахиваясь в плащи – ветер и впрямь дул немилосердно – они подошли к воротам, сложенным из старого, выветренного камня, с аккуратной вывеской «Драконья ферма «Белая вершина». Чуть пониже красовалась табличка: «Драконьи субпродукты. Яйца».   
\- Мы сейчас находимся в Камберлендских горах, - вещала тем временем мисс Фитцсиммонс, - Именно этот регион наилучшим образом подходит для выращивания драконов, поскольку…  
«Поскольку именно здесь драконы обитали изначально» - пронеслось в голове у Сибиллы. Как в сказке: в незапамятные времена, когда трава была зеленее…  
\- Таким образом, владельцы «Белой вершины» поступили очень мудро, основав свою ферму именно здесь…  
\- Простите, профессор Фитцсиммонс, - раздался голос откуда-то из задних рядов, - Но нам еще долго здесь стоять? Я уже ног не чувствую.  
Говорящего поддержали еще несколько голосов.  
\- Разумеется, разумеется, - мисс Фитцсиммонс отвернулась и постучала в ворота. Спустя минуту те открылись, явив миру небритую и весьма недовольную физиономию.  
\- Вы за кишками или за яйцами? – пробурчал обладатель физиономии.  
\- Ни то, ни другое. У меня договоренность с мистером Мейером. Школьная экскурсия…  
\- Минутку, - все так же неприветливо пробурчала физиономия и скрылась за воротами.  
Спустя одно долгое мгновение ворота распахнулись, явив миру достаточно чистый (насколько это возможно в горах весной) внутренний двор и улыбающегося джентльмена в странном кожаном костюме. За пояс у него была заткнута пара рукавиц.  
\- Мистер Мейер? – с некоторым подозрением спросила мисс Фитцсиммонс.  
Джентльмен заулыбался еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, он и так излучал добродушие.  
\- Да, это я! А вы, полагаю, мисс Фитцсиммонс?  
\- Профессор, - поправила она его и махнула рукой назад, - А это четвертый курс Хогвартса. Мы здесь…  
\- Да-да, - перебил он ее, - Вы пришли на экскурсию! Разумеется, входите, - он сделал широкий жест рукой, - Думаю, сначала мы зайдем в комнату для совещаний, вы согреетесь…  
\- Ну хоть кто-то об этом думает, - прошептал рейвенкловец рядом с Сибиллой.   
\- Потом я покажу вам несколько самых интересных объектов… - Мейер игриво подмигнул - всем, но, как показалось Сибилле, львиную долю своего обаяния он направил на профессора.  
\- Как пожелаете, - слегка покраснев, сказала мисс Фитцсиммонс.   
Мистер Мейер предложил ей руку и повел к небольшому дому, возвышавшемуся справа от входа. Судя по светлому цвету бревен, он был тут самым новым. Ученики поплелись следом.  
\- Эй, - справа раздался шепот Берты, - Ты это видела?  
\- Что видела? – прищурилась Сибилла.   
\- Как он ее соблазняет?  
\- Что? – Сибилла недоуменно уставилась на подругу.  
\- Мейер! Он вокруг нее так и вьется! Спорю на что угодно…  
\- И о чем же ты хочешь поспорить? – раздался знакомый голос из-за спины.  
\- Тебя не касается, Ветинари! – фыркнула Берта и ускорила шаг.  
Сибилла с досадой повернулась к нему, чтобы высказать все, что она думает, но Хэвлок будто бы прочитал ее мысли.  
\- Можешь сколько угодно рассуждать на тему личной жизни преподавателей, но позже. Сейчас нам с Леонардом нужна твоя помощь.  
Злость еще плескалась на донышке, но Сибилла уже взяла себя в руки.   
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Отвлечь внимание, - Леонард вытянул из-под мантии небольшой прибор, похожий на помесь утюга и сковородки, - Это измеритель температуры драконьего пламени. Но для того, чтобы его задействовать, нам нужно, чтобы дракон… гм, выдохнул пламя.  
\- Вы предлагаете мне сплясать под носом у дракона?!  
\- Этим займется Хэвлок. А ты должна будешь отвлекать от нас внимание профессора Фитцсиммонс и этого… Мейера. Чтобы они ни в коем случае не заметили нашего отсутствия. Справишься?  
Сибилла вздернула голову.  
\- Разумеется, но должна вас предупредить: то, что вы планируете – чистое самоубийство.   
По лицу Хэвлока скользнула усмешка.  
\- Вот и проверим.  
***  
\- А в этом зале мы проводим сортировку драконьих когтей по размеру и цвету. Некоторые из них подходят лишь для определенных зелий и заклинаний, тогда как другие являются универсальными…  
Сибилла вздохнула и снова посмотрела в окно. Исчезновение Хэвлока и Леонарда никто не заметил. Мисс Фитцсиммонс продолжала пялиться на Мейера, остальные школьники пытались не умереть со скуки.   
Когти. Зубы. Кровь (в этом зале все немного оживились – кровь перетекала по узким трубочкам замкнутых систем. Мейер объяснил, что это нужно для того, чтобы она не сворачивалась). И ни одного дракона. Даже драконьи яйца – и те им не показали. Все было абсолютно безопасно и очень-очень скучно.  
\- После этой увлекательнейшей экскурсии я предлагаю всем нам вернуться в комнату для совещаний и выпить чаю. После чего профессор Фитцсиммонс – и снова это чертово подмигивание! – отправит вас обратно в школу.  
Сибилла слегка напряглась. На чаепитии отсутствие двух учеников наверняка станет заметным. Значит, нужно найти их до того, как профессор спохватится. И самый простой путь…  
\- Профессор Фитцсиммонс! – она подпустила в голос плаксивых ноток, - У меня живот болит. Можно мне в туалет?  
\- Конечно, разумеется, - Фитциммонс обернулась к Мейеру и вполголоса произнесла, - А где он?  
\- Боюсь, юная леди, до нас цивилизация еще не дошла, - Мейер пожал плечами, как бы извиняясь, - Идите прямо вот по той дорожке. В конце увидите будку.  
\- Спасибо, - Сибилла развернулась и со всей поспешностью направилась в сторону туалета. По счастливой случайности, длинное здание, которое она опознала как драконий загон, находилось в той же стороне.   
Убедившись, что за ней никто не следит, она завернула за угол. Мрачная громада загонов нависала над ней. Серые стены, сложенные их неотесанных камней в давние времена, сколько драконов вы повидали за свою жизнь?  
Сглотнув, она осторожно толкнула створку ворот. Та поддалась, и Сибилла вошла в небольшое помещение, уставленное полками. На них лежали какие-то инструменты, в которых она, присмотревшись, опознала хирургические. Вот только размером они были примерно в три раза больше. Тут же стояли тазы и ведра, и лежало нечто, напоминающее металлическую сбрую.  
Пройдя мимо всех этих приспособлений к следующей двери, на которой висела помятая табличка «Без защиты не входить», она заколебалась. Действительно ли Хэвлок и Леонард там? Может, они уже ушли, и ей не обязательно лезть в драконий загон?  
Ее размышление прервал стук открывшейся двери. В комнату зашли четверо мужчин, облаченных в кожаные костюмы, такие же, как у Мейера. На голове у каждого красовался Пузырь. Сибилла мигом отступила в темный угол, завернулась в плащ и понадеялась, что ее не заметили.  
\- Ну что, можно начинать? Детишки ушли? – спросил один из четверых.  
\- Вроде чай с боссом пьют, - пожал плечами второй, - Но по загонам их водить больше не будут.  
\- Оно и к лучшему, - пробурчал первый, - Только работу нам стопорят.  
Все четверо, громко переговариваясь, подошли к полкам. Сибилла не видела, чем они там занимались, но судя по звону инструментов и громким голосам, вопрошавшим: «Да куда ж эта хрень подевалась?!», они собирались войти в загон, и там... Сибилла зажмурилась. Она понятия не имела, чем будут заняты заводчики, и, честно говоря, не имела ни малейшего желания это выяснять.  
«Хэвлок, - пришла вдруг мысль, - Там могут быть Хэвлок и Леонард. Нельзя, чтобы их нашли».  
Только эта мысль помогла ей дотерпеть до того момента, как четверо мужчин, громко переговариваясь, вошли в загон. Дверь закрывать они не стали, и Сибилла, скинув плащ и наложив на себя заклятие Дезиллюминации (получалось пока не очень, но без него ее заметят в два счета), зашла вслед за ними.  
Первое, что она увидела, были драконы.   
Десятки разных драконов, и все они стояли, сидели или лежали в маленьких тесных клетках. Некоторым не хватало места даже для того, чтобы развернуться, и они пытались, неловко перебирая лапами, занять более удобную позицию.  
Некоторые вяло поднимали голову, когда Сибилла проходила (вернее, прокрадывалась) мимо, но большинство даже не смотрели в ее сторону. Они даже не шевелились, словно бы заранее смирившись со своей участью.  
Запах грязи и навоза накрыл Сибиллу с головой. К нему примешивалась нотка крови и что-то еще, напоминавшее (хотя Сибилла об этом и не знала) запах, который царит в месте, где живут безнадежные больные. Ей пришлось остановиться и подышать в рукав, иначе ее наверняка бы вырвало. В голове вертелась одна мысль: «Найти Хэвлока и Леонарда – и прочь отсюда».  
Впереди раздались громкие мужские голоса, и Сибилла поняла, что дошла до конца прохода.  
\- Этого, берем этого. Так босс сказал.  
\- Ну, как сказал, так и сделаем.  
Сибилла осторожно заглянула за поворот и успела увидеть, как работники вытаскивают из клетки небольшого красно-золотого дракона. Тот, почувствовав, что его больше не окружают четыре стены, рванулся прочь – но цепи и заклинания держали крепко. Огнем не давал дышать особый намордник.  
\- На площадку его, - скомандовал один из них.  
Таща дракона за собой, заводчики двинулись дальше, в конец загона. Там находилась огороженная противопожарным куполом площадка, в центре которой находилось какое-то сложное металлическое устройство словно бы прямиком из застенков инквизиции. Сибилла снова прижала рукав ко рту.  
Несмотря на то, что дракон упирался и пытался задеть их то крылом, то когтем, заводчики без особого труда дотащили его до центра круга и приковали к устройству. Потом встали по кругу, трое подняли палочки, а четвертый взял то, что Сибилла приняла за огромный скальпель.  
Миг – и нож вонзается в грудную клетку дракона. Сибилла увидела, как расширяются его глаза от удивления, ярости и боли, как он рвется встать и отмстить обидчику, но цепи держат крепко. Одновременно с этим трое остальных, подняв палочки в воздух, начинают творить бесконечное «Эпиксеи». Кровь, текущая из глубокой раны, останавливается.  
Мужчина со скальпелем орудует им быстро и деловито. Несколько взмахов – и вот уже красный клубок сердца, ритмично сокращающийся и расправляющийся, видно даже Сибилле.  
Чик, чик… И заводчик отходит от дракона, торжествующе сжимая в кулаке нечто, напоминающее розовую веревку. Сердечная мышца, внезапно доходит до Сибиллы. Один из трех главных ингредиентов для волшебных палочек.   
К ужасу Сибиллы, дракон еще жив – отчасти благодаря бесконечным чарам, накладываемым на него заводчиками. Тот, что стоял со скальпелем, нажимает какой-то рычаг на устройстве и часть его, похожая на большую металлическую ванну, устанавливается прямо под драконом.  
Главный кивает остальным, и те опускают палочки. Кровь устремляется вниз, в ту самую ванну, дракон издает какой-то странный всхлип и закрывает глаза. Сибилла видит, как у него на морде застывают дорожки слез. Все кончено.  
\- А остальное? – спрашивает один из мужчин.  
\- Потом соберем. – Второй машет рукой, и все четверо, переговариваясь, уходят. Как будто ничего и не случилось. Как будто не они только что…  
Сибилла опустилась на колени, и ее вырвало.  
Некоторое время спустя, когда она, наконец, смогла вытереть рот и встать, ее все еще пошатывало. На нетвердых ногах она подобралась к куполу и взглянула на дракона. Она и сама не могла бы объяснить, зачем делает это, - он мертв, это очевидно, - но что-то тянуло ее туда.  
Красно-золотое крыло, бессильно раскинувшееся по земле. Выгнутая шея. Чешуйки, будто застывшие цветочные лепестки…  
И ради чего?  
***  
Едва выбравшись из ангара, Сибилла угодила в объятия мисс Фитцсиммонс.   
\- Сибилла! – она чуть не рыдала, и на минуту Сибилле даже стало ее жалко, - Мы уж думали, ты потерялась! Мистер Мейер хотел посылать за тобой спасительный отряд!  
\- Всего лишь несколько человек, профессор, - Мейер стоял тут же, смущенно улыбаясь, - Право же, не стоило так волноваться. Юная мисс сама нашла дорогу обратно.  
\- Ты в порядке? – кажется, мисс Фитцсиммонс слегка переволновалась, потому что Мейера она не слушала, - Драконы тебя не покусали? Не обожгли?  
\- Нет, - только и смогла выдохнуть Сибилла. – Вообще-то… Они ничего не делали. Просто лежали там, как будто заранее смирились…  
\- С чем смирились? О чем ты? – мисс Фитцсиммонс отступила на шаг.  
\- С тем, что им вскроют грудную клетку, вынут жилы и пустят кровь. И только после этого разрешат умереть.   
Сибилла смотрела прямо на Мейера. Сейчас он казался ей самым отвратительным человеком на свете.  
Мейер пожал плечами. Удивленным он не выглядел.  
\- Сердечная жила дракона – одна из главных составляющих волшебных палочек. Чтобы она сохранила в себе магию, нужно добыть ее, пока дракон еще жив.  
\- Но это… это… бесчеловечно! – у Сибиллы на глазах выступили слезы. – Как вы можете? Как вы можете убивать драконов, день за днем, раз за разом?! Вскрывать, а потом просто оставлять там, как… вещь?!  
\- Это бизнес, - Мейер ухмыльнулся ей. – Пока изготовителям волшебных палочек нужны сердцевины, я буду их добывать. Пока алхимикам нужны драконья кровь, зубы или когти, я буду их добывать. Спрос рождает предложение, слышала о таком?  
И Сибилла поняла. Поняла, что этот человек не видит ничего плохого в том, что он делает. Это просто бизнес. Как коров разводить.  
\- Я вас ненавижу, - тихо сказала она.  
\- Сибилла, извинись немедленно! – кажется, мисс Фитцсиммонс решила наконец-то вмешаться. Только вот момент выбрала неподходящий.  
\- Не буду. Я не считаю себя виноватой.  
\- Сибилла Овнец, немедленно извинись перед мистером Мейером и мы замнем этот инцидент, - в голосе обычно мягкой Мейбл Фитцсиммонс зазвучал металл.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда ты будешь наказана.  
Сибилла чувствовала, что глаза всех учеников устремлены на нее. Вот он, этот момент. Сдайся сейчас – и ты больше никогда не поднимешься.  
\- Я считаю, что мистер Мейер – палач и живодер. И никакое наказание не изменит моего мнения.  
Мисс Фитцсиммонс глубоко вздохнула.   
\- Как только мы вернемся в школу, я поговорю с твоим деканом, и мы определим наказание. Но хочу добавить от себя: я никогда не считала тебя грубой невоспитанной нахалкой. Очевидно, я ошибалась.  
Сибилла предпочла не отвечать на это замечание. Иначе все заметили бы, как дрожит ее голос.  
***  
В этот раз учителя все-таки назначили ей самое суровое наказание. Когда Сибилла через три дня вышла из карцера, ее руки покрывали розовые полоски от розог.  
Натянув рукава пониже и стараясь не попасться никому на глаза, она шла в факультетскую гостиную. Хорошо, что ее наказание закончилось поздно вечером. Меньше возможность встретить кого-то…  
\- Сибилла?  
Она развернулась, одновременно пытаясь достать палочку, и только потом вспомнила, что та лежит в спальне.  
Из темноты выступил Хэвлок, за плечом у него маячил Леонард.   
\- А, это вы… - пробормотала Сибилла. На нее вдруг навалилась тяжесть этих трех дней, и она покачнулась.  
Леонард мигом оказался с одной стороны, Хэвлок – с другой. Вдвоем они затащили ее в нишу за статуей орла и усадили на подоконник.  
\- С тобой все в порядке?   
Сибилла едва кивнула. Говорить не хотелось.  
\- Они тебя били?  
\- Только по рукам… - выдохнула Сибилла. Глаза закрывались, хотелось одного – лечь и проспать вечность.  
\- Можно? – она почувствовала, как чьи-то пальцы касаются ее рукава и кивнула. Какая теперь разница… Все равно они знают.  
Рукава осторожно поползли вверх, к коже прижался тампон, пропитанный чем-то холодным. Как хорошо…  
\- А теперь… ты можешь рассказать, что там произошло? Почему ты набросилась на этого… Мейера?  
Сон как рукой сняло. Сибилла открыла глаза и уставилась на Хэвлока (так близко она его еще не видела. Под глазами – едва заметные веснушки…)  
\- Это такой метод допроса? – осведомилась она. – Сначала немного позаботиться, потом в нужный момент спросить нечто важное?  
\- Что? Нет! – Хэвлок, казалось, был возмущен. Впрочем, с его умением притворяться Сибилла уже давно не была уверена, что он на самом деле чувствует. – Но нам нужно знать. Если ты разозлилась настолько, что назвала незнакомого человека живодером, значит, это было не просто так.  
\- Это важно для тебя. Поэтому мы хотим понять, - внезапно вступил в разговор Леонард.  
Сибилла вспомнила тот случай на первом курсе – с летательным аппаратом и всем остальным. Тогда это было важно для него. Сейчас – для нее.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она.  
Слова скрипели, застревали, никак не желали соединяться. Но постепенно колеса рассказа, смазанные заживляющим зельем и слезами Сибиллы, завертелись все быстрее и быстрее, и поток захлестнул ее.  
\- …и они оставили его, оставили там, и он просто лежал, понимаете, как ненужная вещь… - конец предложения просто утонул в рыданиях. Она плакала о том драконе и о сотнях других, так или иначе отдавших свои жизни ради того, чтобы волшебники могли колдовать.   
Теплые руки обняли ее и прижали к плечу. С другой стороны протянулась еще одна пара рук.  
\- Я не буду говорить «Все будет хорошо», - раздался над ухом голос Хэвлока,- Не будет. По крайней мере, само по себе. Но ты – ты можешь исправить это.  
\- Исправить? Как? – она отстранилась, попутно выуживая из кармана платок и мельком отмечая, что на мантии Хэвлока остались следы соплей (вот стыдоба-то!).  
\- Я еще не знаю. Но ты придумаешь. Мы все придумаем.  
\- Если это вообще возможно… Но на это уйдут годы, - Сибилла вытерла лицо, - Ты представляешь себе масштаб? Сотни драконов по всему земному шару…  
\- Представляю. Но не надо пытаться поменять весь мир. Начни с малого. С Британии, к примеру.  
\- Это малое? – Сибилла слабо улыбнулась.  
\- Это малое. – С абсолютной уверенностью ответил Хэвлок. – Потому что я уверен: ты пойдешь дальше. А мы будем стоять у тебя за спиной. Не забывай об этом.


	6. Шестой курс (часть первая)

Потолок в Большом зале отражал холодное майское небо. Ранним воскресным утром за столом обычно почти никого не было, но сегодня большинство студентов уже спустились к завтраку, оживленно переговариваясь. Сибилла только успела отодвинуть чашку с чаем, как на стол прямо перед ней приземлилась сипуха с привязанным к лапе свитком.  
Сибилла отвязала свиток и дала птице половинку печенья. Та благодарно склевала угощение, нежно ухнула и улетела. Дрожащими пальцами Сибилла развернула новостной листок.  
Разумеется, главная новость занимала первую полосу.  
«В Лондоне третий день не стихают протесты против действующего премьер-министра лорда Ветруна, - гласила статья под броским заголовком «Конец настал?» - Люди выходят на улицы с требованиями отставки министра и расформирования его кабинета. В ответ министр ввел чрезвычайное положение и установил в столице комендантский час. Кроме того, активизировалась деятельность «неназываемых» - специального подразделения Аврората, подчиняющегося лично министру…»  
Дальше Сибилла читать не стала. Подцепив двумя пальцами новостной листок, она устремилась к слизеринскому столу.   
Хэвлок неторопливо пил свой утренний кофе и читал какое-то письмо.  
\- Вот! – она плюхнула новостной листок прямо перед ним и села рядом (благо Хэвлок умудрялся даже за столом оставаться в благородном одиночестве), - Там все хуже и хуже!  
Хэвлок оторвался от письма и пробежался глазами по строчкам.  
\- Да. Ты права. Там все хуже и хуже, - он поднес чашку к губам.  
\- Мои родители уехали в загородное поместье. Пишут, что не собираются оставаться в Лондоне в такое время.  
\- Весьма разумно с их стороны.   
\- А ты написал леди Мизероль?  
Хэвлок поморщился – он не любил, когда Сибилла называла ее так, но та не могла заставить себя произнести «тетушка» или, что еще хуже, «Мадам».  
\- Да. И она прислала мне крайне странное письмо, - он махнул рукой, - Я так и не понял, что…  
В этот момент двери Большого зала драматически распахнулись, и в зал вступила элегантная дама лет пятидесяти. Впрочем, заметно это было только с близкого расстояния, а люди, сидевшие от нее далеко, да еще и видевшие впервые, не дали бы ей больше тридцати пяти. Даже забранные в легкомысленную прическу волосы цвета соли с перцем позволяли ей выглядеть молодо – настоящее волшебство. Шурша юбками модного лилового платья, она прошла через весь зал (головы большей части мужского населения Хогвартса поворачивались ей вслед) и остановилась перед директорским столом.  
В этот момент Сибилла в первый и последний раз увидела, как у Хэвлока падает челюсть.  
\- Что она здесь делает? – пробормотал он.  
Сибилла поглядела на гостью, потом на Хэвлока.   
\- Это леди Мизероль? – с неверием спросила она.  
\- Да, - простонал Хэвлок, - Но зачем…  
Перебросившись парой слов с директором, Мадам обворожительно улыбнулась всему преподавательскому составу (большая часть мужчин и некоторая часть женщин сочли, что улыбка была предназначена именно им), развернулась на каблуках и подошла к слизеринскому столу.  
\- Доброе утро, Хэвлок, - без предисловий начала она, - Я договорилась с директором, и мы пришли к выводу, что «по семейным обстоятельствам» - это уважительная причина. Собирайся, мы едем в Лондон.  
\- Да, мадам, - Хэвлок немедленно поднялся, в отличие от Сибиллы, которая осталась сидеть, ибо этикет позволял.  
\- В Лондон?! Сейчас? – Сибилла переводила взгляд с одного на другую, - Но там же беспорядки!  
\- Хэвлок, ты не представишь мне свою знакомую? Не привыкла говорить с теми, чье имя не знаю. – Леди Мизероль наклонилась и обдала ее арктическим холодом, скрытым за тонким туманом вежливости.  
\- Это мисс Сибилла Овнец, мадам, - Хэвлок сохранял подчеркнуто нейтральное выражение лица, - Сибилла, это леди Мизероль, моя тетушка.  
Сибилла вежливо поднялась и наклонила голову.  
\- Хэвлок много о вас рассказывал, - подчеркнуто умолчав о том, в каком контексте он ее упоминал. Видишь, мы тоже умеем играть в эти игры!  
Леди Мизероль намек поняла.  
\- Как это мило с его стороны! – она оглянулась на Хэвлока, который все так же старательно делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. – Так вот, мисс Овнец, если бы вы знали Хэвлока получше, то наверняка бы поняли, почему его умения в такое время могут быть совершенно неоценимыми.  
На этих словах лицо Хэвлока дернулось, но он тут же вновь натянул на себя ледяную маску.  
\- О каких именно умениях Хэвлока вы говорите? – прищурилась Сибилла. – Потому что у него их великое множество.  
Леди Мизероль расхохоталась.  
\- О, боюсь, в эту сторону своей жизни он тебя не посвятил, а я раскрывать чужую тайну не собираюсь. Хэвлок, нам действительно нужно идти.  
С этими словами она развернулась и направилась к дверям Большого зала, Хэвлок, не оглядываясь, за ней. Сибилла проводила их обоих долгим взглядом.  
***  
Выйдя из школы, они направились прямо к воротам. Хэвлок сразу разгадал маневр тетушки – во-первых, она собиралась трансгрессировать, чтобы их перемещение было труднее отследить, а во-вторых, собиралась поговорить вдали от чужих ушей.  
\- У нас есть новый игрок, - вполголоса сообщила леди Мизероль, нарушив молчание. Ее каблуки оставляли неглубокие ямки на влажной земле, - Некто, называющий себя Джоном Килем.   
Хэвлок молча кивнул, показывая, что слушает.  
\- Это не настоящее его имя, но иное определить мы пока не можем. Он появился словно бы из ниоткуда. Попался ночной страже Аврората, те заперли его в камере, откуда на следующее утро доставили к капитану. Оттуда он вышел свободным, с палочкой и должностью сержанта при оружии в кармане.  
Хэвлок тихонько присвистнул. Да, обычным такой человек точно не может быть.  
\- С первого же дня начал наводить в Аврорате свои порядки, - леди Мизероль наконец вышла из ворот школы и развернулась. – Твоя задача, думаю, тебе ясна.  
\- Наблюдение или ликвидация? – уточнил Хэвлок, становясь к ней лицом и протягивая правую руку для трансгрессии.  
Леди Мизероль заливисто рассмеялась.  
\- Первое, и, в случае опасности для моих – наших – планов, второе.  
Мимо нее не проскользнуло то, что рука Хэвлока чуть дрогнула в этот момент.  
***  
В мае по вечерам воздух еще холодный. Этот холод, вроде бы ненавязчивый, забирается под тонкую шерсть костюма, гуляет по рукам и шее, забирается в туфли. Усилием воли Хэвлок расслабляется и прогоняет холод, но далеко тот не уходит.  
Внизу, в каких-то дюжине футов, стоят люди. Просто стоят, почти ни у кого нет в руках палочек, но напряжение Хэвлок чувствует даже отсюда. Объектом их пристального внимания является дверь, рядом с которой висит одинокий фонарь. Отделение Аврората на улице Паточной шахты.  
Разумеется, формально Хэвлок выполняет первую часть задания тетушки – наблюдение за Джоном Килем, «темной лошадкой» в их сложной политической игре. Но у него есть и свои мотивы, первый из которых – любопытство. Правда ли, что Джон Киль особенный? Как он выглядит, как ведет себя? Что заставляет людей его слушаться?   
Внезапно дверь открывается, и на крыльцо выходит невысокий худой человек. Что-то негромко говорит людям, те расступаются, давая ему возможность сесть на крыльцо. В руках он держит дымящуюся кружку, из которой время от времени что-то отхлебывает. Мирная картина… если забыть, что перед ним – взбудораженная толпа.   
Хэвлок не отрывает от него взгляда. Киль – а это, разумеется, он – все так же неторопливо раскуривает трубку. Маггловская привычка, подмечает Хэвлок. Значит, скорее всего не аристократ – те брезгуют перенимать такие мелочи у неволшебников.   
Из толпы, тем временем, выскакивает задира. Голоса его Хэвлок не слышит, слишком далеко, но намерения понятны и так – вывести из себя, заставить среагировать. Действует ли он сам или с чьей-либо наводки? Хэвлок мысленно делает пометку «уточнить».  
Заводила тем временем делает шаг вперед и вытаскивает бутылку из заднего кармана. Хэвлок напрягается – разумеется, Киль с ним справится, но вот поведение толпы предсказать сложно.   
Но задира первым допускает ошибку, попытавшись сделать из бутылки «розочку». Хэвлок кривится – стоило тому использовать палочку, и исход мог бы быть другим. А так…   
Десять секунд Киль смотрит на него, не поднимаясь, не вытаскивая палочку из кармана. Десять секунд, которые отпечатываются на сетчатке глаз всех присутствующих: «страж закона» никак и ничем не навредил нападавшему. Нет, нападавший навредил себе сам, и полпереулка может это подтвердить. Потом Киль вскакивает и с озабоченностью в голосе (она звучит почти как настоящая) просит привести врача.   
Умный ход, отмечает Хэвлок. Врач – лицо нейтральное. И если сейчас Киль поведет себя еще умнее…  
О да. Тем временем, Киль предлагает нескольким людям из толпы зайти в дом вместе с пострадавшим. Дополнительные свидетели никогда не помешают. Видите, все честно и прозрачно. Нам нечего скрывать. Мы не боимся вас, мы заодно…  
Сбоку раздается едва слышный шорох, и внимание Хэвлока мгновенно переключается. На другой стороне крыши, практически на том же уровне, что и он, кто-то сидит. И этот «кто-то» вряд ли забрался так далеко, лишь чтобы полюбоваться на ночное небо.   
Хэвлок накладывает на туфли новое заклятие бесшумности (он делает это почти автоматически, даже не отвлекаясь от наблюдения за незнакомцем), и начинает осторожно карабкаться наверх. Палочку приходится зажать в зубах, хотя это неправильно, - настоящие наемные убийцы не пользуются палочками. Только лезвие ножа и собственные руки, так его учили. Проблема в том, что Хэвлок пользуется всем, что окажется рядом в нужный момент.  
Вот и скат крыши. Только бы не соскользнуть, не оступиться, не привлечь внимание другого – Хэвлок сейчас далеко не в лучшем положении…  
Под рукой хрустит черепица.  
Первое заклинание проходит выше головы. Желтая молния уходит в небо, и люди, готовые уже зайти в Аврорат, оборачиваются и начинают показывать пальцами.  
Хэвлок стискивает зубы. Из-за неудачной попытки избавиться от наемника весь план Киля может пойти прахом. Он этого не допустит. Пока его соперник вглядывается во тьму, пытаясь понять, достал ли он Хэвлока, тот одним резким движением перемахивает через конек крыши.   
Туфли скользят по черепице, но Хэвлок верно рассчитал конструкцию здания: на противоположной стороне крыши, как и на той, откуда он следил за Авроратом, есть мансардное окно. Убийца (а Хэвлок уже не сомневается в этом) может устроиться либо на скате, встав одной ногой на подоконник, либо в окне. И, поскольку мансарду Хэвлок перед своей эскападой проверил, это означает одно: он на скате.  
Что ж, тем проще.   
Пару мгновений убийца пытается проморгаться после вспышки своего же заклинания, и в это время Хэвлок скользит по скату вниз и бьет его по лодыжке. Тот резко выдыхает и поджимает ногу, но теперь он наготове: вцепившись в конек мансардного окна, он подтягивается и залезает наверх.   
Хэвлок, тем временем, съезжает до края крыши, но в последний момент, извернувшись, умудряется за него зацепиться. Рядом с его рукой бьет еще одна желтая молния. Толпа внизу замечает его: голоса становятся громче. Ну же, соображай!   
Внезапно на лице Хэвлока расцветает дьявольская улыбка. Палочка по-прежнему зажата у него в зубах, и этого вполне достаточно для того простенького заклятия, которое он собирается применить.  
Короткий взмах головой, мысленно произнесенное «Депульсо» - и вот уже человека отбрасывает вверх и вправо. Он соскальзывает с конька крыши, пролетает вдоль фасада здания и с жутким хрустом падает на мостовую.  
Толпа замирает. Все взгляды, словно бы по волшебству, обращаются на Киля. Тот проходит вперед, аккуратно наклоняется и, обернув руку носовым платком, берет его палочку. Проводит над ней своей, бормочет «Приори Инкантатем» - и из кончика палочки вылетают две маленькие желтые молнии.  
Мрачно кивнув, Киль машет рукой своим людям и приказывает унести тело в морг. Потом задумчиво смотрит на скат крыши, почти туда, где распластался Хэвлок – но он же не видит его, нет? Кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, Киль разворачивается и заходит в дом. Инцидент исчерпан, смотреть больше не на что.  
Но Хэвлок смотрит, потому что одним из тех, кто заносит тело в дом, внезапно оказывается его старый знакомый.  
Здравствуй, Сэм.  
***  
Сэм Ваймс, шестнадцати лет и четырех месяцев от роду, сидел в углу двора с кружкой какао.  
Денек выдался непростой. Да что непростой – таких дней на памяти юного Сэма еще не было. Сначала сержант Киль показывал им приемы самообороны – без палочек, под тем предлогом, что палочки будут при них не всегда (и уложил Сэма на обе лопатки, хотя тот всегда считал, что неплохо дерется), потом они патрулировали улицы, потом помогали строить баррикады… Уже вечером, когда стемнело, Киль наконец заметил, что стражники едва стоят на ногах, и дал им краткую передышку.  
Сэм мрачно отпил из кружки. Дела в городе шли не очень – как ни крути, паршиво дела шли, а он не мог отлучиться из участка, чтобы проверить, как там его мать. Разумеется, Пятак обещал передать ей, что с ним все в порядке, но это ведь дело такое – забудешь, не дойдешь, посреди дороги кого встретишь. Да и Сэм не мог узнать, все ли в порядке с ней. Жалко, он не умеет посылать Патронуса…  
Прямо перед ним приземлилась тень.  
Сэм моргнул. Тень развернулась, сложилась и наставила на него палочку.  
\- Добрый вечер, Сэм. Перо феникса и падуб.  
\- Эээ, что? – Сэм медленно поставил кружку на скамью и потянулся к палочке.  
Тень удрученно вздохнула.  
\- Твоя палочка. Перо феникса и падуб. Необычное, достаточно мощное сочетание. Я просто хотел продемонстрировать, что мы знакомы, и перейти к следующему пункту.  
Сэм нахмурился. В его знакомых теней, падающих с неба, как-то не водилось.  
\- Извините, но я вас не помню. И в любом случае, какой такой следующий пункт?  
Тень скользнула на скамью слева от него, подняла руку и сняла капюшон. И сразу превратилась в бледного темноволосого парня, чем-то неуловимо знакомого.   
\- Мне нужна информация. О Киле.  
Сэм напрягся.  
\- Кем бы ты ни был…  
\- Ничего секретного. Ничего такого, что я не мог бы выяснить, просто поговорив с другим стражником. Даже если ты откажешься разговаривать, пара галлеонов легко развяжет язык твоим коллегам. Тебе они, разумеется, тоже достанутся после выполнения условия.  
Сэм лихорадочно соображал. Если этот кто-то готов столько платить за сведения, значит, они нужны ему позарез. И лучше будет, если фактами поделится Сэм, а не кто-то еще. Во-первых, ничего важного он не выболтает («Потому что ничего не знает» - услужливо подсказал внутренний голос). Во-вторых… он все еще пытался вспомнить, откуда знает своего собеседника.   
Сэм дернул плечом и отвернулся.   
\- Ладно. Что именно ты хочешь узнать?   
По лицу парня растянулась хищная ухмылка.  
\- Абсолютно все. Когда он появился? Кто он такой? Как он держится, как говорит? Что он говорит?  
\- Эм… - Сэм немного смутился, потому что сам исподтишка наблюдал за Килем. Рассказывать все, что он узнал за это время, было немного неловко. – Ну, первый раз мы встретили его ночью, три дня назад. Он нарушал комендантский час, орал на всю Косую аллею… Я наставил на него палочку. Но потом сержант его оглушил, и мы тащили его до участка… Всю ночь просидел в камере, а наутро…  
\- Наутро он встретился с капитаном Мякишем, и тот сразу принял его на службу, попутно вручив звание «сержанта при оружии», - подсказал Хэвлок. Эту часть он знал и так.  
\- Если знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь? – кажется, мальчишка надулся.   
\- Потому что мне нужны сведения из первых рук. Что ты думаешь о нем? Например, «Джон Киль» - его настоящее имя?  
\- Не знаю… - Сэм поскреб в затылке, - Но мне почему-то так не кажется. С другой стороны, у него не было с собой никаких документов и личных вещей. Только палочка. Точно такая же, как моя.  
Хэвлок отметил этот факт как «интересный».  
\- Что он еще умеет?  
\- Драться, - твердо сказал Сэм. После утреннего бок и спина все еще болели. – Причем не на палочках, а врукопашную. Нас сегодня утром пытался учить, только Нед против него выстоял. Я тоже пытался, но… - он безнадежно махнул рукой.  
\- Ага, - задумчиво сказал его собеседник, - А ты не мог бы уточнить, как именно он дерется?  
\- Ну… как, по-нашему. Как в Тенях дерутся, знаете? - сказал Сэм.  
Его собеседник как-то странно улыбнулся, но промолчал.   
\- Еще он командовать умеет, - тихо проговорил Сэм, - Будто всю жизнь в Аврорате служил. Знает всех, имена, привычки, а сам только со вчерашнего дня в патруле… И меня знает. Советы дает…  
\- О чем?  
\- Как быть хорошим Аврором. Издевается иногда, конечно, но вроде бы не злится, если я что не так делаю… - Сэм окончательно сбился и замолк. Хэвлок ухмыльнулся – ситуация становилась яснее. Общей картины он пока не видел, но кое-какие подозрения у него появились.  
\- У вас еще есть вопросы? – покосился на него Сэм. От улыбки собеседника становилось неловко, словно бы он должен ее знать, а нет, забыл.  
\- Только один. Как он выглядит?  
Сэм удивился. Ну, уж это-то проще простого. Неужели его собеседник не может пройти мимо него по улице и взглянуть ему в лицо?  
\- Невысокий, примерно моего роста. Худой. Волосы темные. Лицо я целиком не видел, у него полголовы повязка закрывает…   
\- Как удобно, - пробормотал про себя Хэвлок.  
Сэм только головой мотнул.  
\- Ему сорок или пятьдесят лет, точно не скажу. Вот, вроде, и все.   
Парень только кивнул и встал. Запустив руку куда-то во внутренний карман, он вытащил оттуда пять галлеонов и протянул Сэму. Тот закрыл глаза и мотнул головой.  
\- Не надо. Но, если не против, можете сделать кое-что для меня?  
Выслушав просьбу, Хэвлок только кивнул.  
\- Ты хороший человек, Сэм. Наша вторая встреча только подтверждает это.  
И – уже через плечо и натягивая на голову капюшон:  
\- Береги себя.  
И тут Сэм его вспомнил. Но Хэвлок уже перемахнул за стену и был таков.  
***  
Миссис Ваймс очень удивилась, обнаружив в косяке двери нож, каким пользуются наемные убийцы, с запиской: «Не волнуйся, мама, со мной все в порядке. Твой Сэм».


	7. Шестой курс (часть вторая)

Утро двадцать пятого мая началось для Хэвлока с самого странного завтрака, на котором он только присутствовал.  
Было еще очень рано. Солнце только начало вставать, и его золотой свет медом лился по крышам. На улице Паточной шахты, там, где возвышалась баррикада, усталые люди болтали и перешучивались.  
Хэвлок наблюдал за ними с крыши. Его задание было, по сути, выполнено: сведения о Киле собраны, обработаны и представлены леди Мизероль. Согласившись, что опасности для их планов этот человек не представляет, они предпочли оставить его в покое. Тем более что он мог сделать то, о чем леди позаботиться не смогла или не захотела, а именно – защитить обычных людей.  
Это-то и не давало Хэвлоку покоя. Почему Киль впустил за баррикаду полгорода? А ведь он впустил, Хэвлок сам видел, как колонна людей с пожитками пробираются сквозь едва заметный проход в стене. Киль не может быть настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать: один из этих людей может оказаться предателем.  
Не оказался. Всю ночь за баррикадами горели костры, люди сбивались в группки и обсуждали последние новости. Кое-где вспыхивали ссоры, летали заклинания, но, когда начался штурм, ни один – ни один! – не перешел на сторону атакующих, не предал своих.  
Это казалось Хэвлоку настоящей магией.  
С крыши было хорошо видно, как стражники подходят ко входу в здание Аврората, переговариваются, скрываются внутри. Вскоре оттуда потянуло запахом какао, и Хэвлок сморщился: он еще не завтракал, и желудок отозвался неприятным спазмом. На улице установили большой котел, и две девушки занялись приготовлением завтрака.  
Через некоторое время они вытащили из котла целую гору яиц, из другого налили какао, и одна из девушек, аккуратно левитируя еду, направилась к баррикаде.   
На самом верху которой сидел Киль. Он вроде бы даже расслабился и закурил трубку (с такого расстояния Хэвлоку было не очень хорошо видно, но клубы дыма однозначно говорили о подобном). Девушка забралась к нему на баррикаду, они о чем-то коротко переговорили, и она аккуратно отлевитировала яйцо и какао на стол, весьма удачно воткнутый в самой середине преграды. Киль взял кружку в руки, и бросил взгляд на крышу – почти туда, где прятался Хэвлок. Чему-то лукаво улыбнувшись, он пару раз провел над ней палочкой и осторожно отправил кружку в полет.  
Хэвлок округлил глаза. Его заметили? Ошибки быть не могло, кружка летела в его направлении. Но как?  
Кружка остановилась напротив чердачного окна, и Киль, кажется, чего-то ждал. Хэвлок нахмурился, но потом его осенило: выбор. Киль предоставляет ему выбор – принять или нет его предложение.  
Ну что ж. Сегодня любопытство, похоже, пересилило.  
Хэвлок достал палочку, подтащил к себе кружку и с наслаждением отхлебнул горячего какао. Только расправившись с напитком, на внутренней стороне кружке он увидел краткую надпись, выполненную, вне всякого сомнения, волшебной палочкой: «Спускайся. Есть разговор».   
***  
Киль ждал его в переулке, сразу за зданием аврората. Вопреки подозрениям, он был один – стоял и нарочито небрежно разглядывал какой-то кусок ткани. Хэвлок, привычно скрываясь в тенях, осторожно подошел поближе. Обычно люди не замечали его, пока не становилось слишком поздно, по Киль снова каким-то чудом угадал, что он уже здесь. Привычным жестом свернув ткань, он убрал ее в карман.  
\- Доброе утро, - серые глаза Киля впились ему в лицо, словно бы выискивая там что-то.  
\- Здравствуйте, - медленно сказал Хэвлок, выходя из теней – прятаться уже не имело смысла.  
\- Ты Ветинари, да? – это прозвучало почти как утверждение. Хэвлок только кивнул, подтверждая сказанное. Откуда Киль его знает?  
\- Я видел тебя с… юным Сэмом. Знал, что ты должен быть где-то здесь, наблюдать за событиями, так что остальное труда не составило.  
Хэвлок поморщился – выследить талантливого ассасина, практически завершившего обучение, «не составило труда»? Либо Киль приукрашивает, либо чего-то недоговаривает. В любом случае, тут дело нечисто.  
\- Но это неважно. У меня есть для тебя задание.  
Хэвлок только приподнял бровь.   
\- Сегодня вечером намечается большая заварушка, - Киль прислонился к стене и раскурил трубку, - Возможно, кто-то погибнет. Возможно, это буду я.  
\- Кто-то вам это предсказал? – не удержался от вопроса Хэвлок. Проклятье, он так хотел и дальше разыгрывать роль «холодный и безэмоциональный ассасин»!   
\- Мне, скорее, весьма прозрачно намекнули, что мое время… ограничено. Кроме того, Джон Киль должен умереть двадцать пятого мая, - Киль затянулся и выпустил в воздух аккуратное облако дыма, - Это факт. Но я позвал тебя сюда не для того, чтобы это обсуждать.   
\- У вас есть задание, - напомнил Хэвлок.   
\- Именно. Так вот, сегодня вечером мне нужно, чтобы кто-то охранял юного Сэма. Он тоже окажется в этой заварушке, и мне совсем не нужно, чтобы его там убили.  
\- То есть вы хотите, чтобы я… что? Прикрывал ему спину? Боюсь, вы меня с кем-то путаете. Я не лезу в драки.  
На этих словах Киль расхохотался. По-настоящему, не вымученно, не пытаясь как-то сдержаться. Отсмеявшись и вытерев с глаз выступившие слезы, он сказал:  
\- Я запомню, - и широко улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям.  
Хэвлок, прищурившись, снова взглянул на него. Что-то в этом человеке было слишком много странного. Несоответствующего. Выбивающегося из образа. Появился из ниоткуда, знает, что произойдет сегодня вечером, даже знает, когда его убьют… Хэвлок внутренне содрогнулся. Даже за все богатства мира он не согласился бы знать дату своей смерти. А Киль знает, и, более того, строит планы на этот день.  
Отбрось все версии, и оставшаяся, какой бы невероятной она не казалась, и будет правдой.   
\- Вы не отсюда, - медленно сказал Хэвлок.  
\- Что?  
\- Вы не отсюда, - повторил Хэвлок, уже увереннее, - Не из этого места. Вы откуда-то знаете, что произойдет, и, если только вы не провидец – а я уверен, что нет, - то значит, вы жили в этом городе.   
Киль растянул губы в мрачной ухмылке.  
\- Я уж и забыл, насколько опасно оказываться рядом с Ветинари, - это прозвучало почти ностальгически. – Расколет тебя, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть.  
Хэвлок кивнул. Да, пожалуй, это имело смысл. Если Киль имел дело с какой-то его версией, то черты характера у них, скорее всего, должны были совпадать.  
\- А вот откуда именно, ты узнаешь сегодня вечером. Это и будет твоя оплата. – Продолжил Киль, не моргнув и глазом.  
Точно совпадают, решил Хэвлок. Иначе откуда бы Килю знать, что единственный крючок, на который его можно поймать – это любопытство?  
\- Я еще не согласился, - возразил он.  
\- И не надо. Я и так знаю, что ты будешь там. Просто постарайся сделать так, чтобы Сэма не убили, идет?   
\- Я не могу ничего обещать, - предупредил Хэвлок. – Но я попробую.  
\- А мне большего и не надо, - улыбнулся Киль.  
***  
Главный зал приемов в Министерстве сиял тысячами огней. Свечи висели прямо в воздухе, зачарованные так, что воск, капающий с них, исчезал, касаясь наколдованного купола. Роберта Мизероль, облаченная в элегантный светло-лиловый наряд, подхватила бокал с шампанским с подноса у домового эльфа и оглядела зал.  
Почти все гости уже собрались. Мужчины перешучивались, поднимали бокалы с напитками, и говорили о зарубежной политике. Женщины, скрывая улыбки за веерами, правили миром.  
Все шло, как положено.  
Из-за спины внезапно раздался голос Рози:  
\- Ну надо же. Он все-таки пришел.  
\- Кто? – спросила Роберта, не отрывая взгляда от толпы.  
\- Министр, - Рози кивком указала на невысокого, весьма плотного человека в дорогой мантии, стоящего прямо посреди зала и беседующего с элегантной блондинкой.  
\- Лорд Ветрун, - наставительно произнесла Роберта, все так же не оборачиваясь, - просто обязан был посетить сегодняшний прием. Ведь ему есть, что отпраздновать! Революционеры побеждены, сопротивление разбито…  
\- Но ведь баррикады еще стоят… - попыталась возразить Рози, но леди Мизероль подняла указательный палец, призывая ее замолчать.  
\- Это неважно, моя дорогая. Важно то, как все это видит министр, - и она широко улыбнулась. – Кстати, совсем уж без охраны он все-таки не пришел. Видишь тех четверых?  
Рози проследила за ее взглядом – и действительно, четверо волшебников в непримечательных черных мантиях стояли, образовывая вокруг министра аккуратный квадрат со стороной примерно в восемь футов. В руке у каждого был бокал, вот только Рози сомневалась, что на всех четверых там найдется хотя бы капля шампанского.  
\- Он считает, что внешней охраны дворца, плюс этих четырех хватит для защиты его драгоценной тушки, - фыркнула Роберта.  
\- А вдруг действительно хватит? – обеспокоенно проговорила Рози.  
Роберта только задумчиво постучала ногтем по бокалу.  
\- Три, два, один…  
Двери зала приемов Эффектно Распахнулись.  
За дверями стояла непроглядная тьма. Ни один луч не проникал туда, словно бы по порогу проходила невидимая граница, отсекающая весь свет.   
И оттуда, из темноты, раздался звук шагов.   
Тьма сгустилась, свернулась в клубок и извергла из себя человека. Черный костюм, подогнанный по фигуре, мягкие сапоги и капюшон на голове – сомнений в том, кто он, не оставалось.  
Гости застыли в тех позах, в каких стояли.  
«Это за мной» - пронеслось в голове у лорда Ветруна.  
Черный человек медленно шел прямо к нему. Словно в дурном сне, Ветрун попытался убежать, спрятаться, хотя бы дернуться – и не смог не то что пошевелиться, даже открыть рот. Вся его политическая мощь, вся сила вдруг стала пустым звуком.  
Человек подошел близко – так, что Ветрун увидел его лицо, скрывающееся под капюшоном. А еще он увидел нож, который наемный убийца приставил ему прямо к горлу.  
\- Бу. – Тихонько сказал Хэвлок.  
Ветрун умер, не долетев до земли.  
***  
На крыше было тихо. Только ветер колыхал флаги, да трупы охранников аккуратно лежали в сторонке. Хэвлок сидел на парапете, и ему отчаянно, до невозможности хотелось отсюда сбежать.  
Из окна зала приемов выскользнул Патронус-оцелот и опустился рядом с ним.  
\- Хэвлок, у нас проблемы, - сказал оцелот голосом леди Мизероль. – Министр отдал приказ на случай своего устранения – расправиться с несогласными. Приказ отдан отряду, который был предан лично Ветруну, они уже выдвигаются. Предупреди Киля, он должен знать…   
Хэвлок сорвался с места.  
По крышам, так будет быстрее! Черепица мелькала под ногами, а иногда Хэвлоку казалось, что он бежит прямо по воздуху. Он не обращал на это внимания – в голове поверх карты волшебного квартала всплывало лицо Киля, который говорил:   
Просто постарайся сделать так, чтобы юного Сэма не убили, идет?  
Мое время… ограничено.  
Джон Киль должен умереть двадцать пятого мая.   
Двадцать пятого мая.  
Быстрее, еще быстрее! И тогда, возможно, он обгонит время и саму судьбу…  
Хэвлок взглянул вниз.  
Там, на улицах, люди, еще недавно встревоженные и напряженные, уже разбирали баррикады. Где-то вдалеке звучал смех и стук кружек. Для них все уже закончилось – авроры больше не нападают на «мирных граждан», по улицам не разгуливают вооруженные до зубов «защитники порядка», все хорошо, не так ли, сэр?   
Все так. Вот только отряд неназываемых уже идет к зданию Аврората на Паточной улице, туда, где все начиналось, дабы найти и покарать революционеров.  
И первым именем в их списке будет, разумеется, «Киль».  
Вот, наконец, и Паточная. Хэвлок прыгает с крыши – как он умудряется ничего не сломать, пролетев два этажа, он подумает как-нибудь в другой раз. А сейчас ему надо быстрее найти Киля.   
Долго искать не приходится – просто беги туда, где слышны вопли и мелькают вспышки заклинаний. Хэвлок, не снижая скорости, выхватывает палочку, сворачивает за угол – и попадает в самое пекло.  
Заклятия летят со всех сторон, многие, кажется, даже не пытаются прицелиться. Хэвлок мигом отшатывается и ставит щит, чтобы получить несколько минут времени. Ага, те, что справа – это стражники и примкнувшие к ним повстанцы. У них бледные, напряженные лица, и у каждого на одежде или на шлеме красуется ветка сирени.  
Те, что слева, очевидно, неназываемые. С их стороны летят черные и зеленые молнии, звучат древние проклятия. И впереди всех – мужчина с совершенно безумной улыбкой и ножом в другой руке. Он, кажется, даже не пытается спрятаться от летящих в него заклинаний…  
Неназываемые все же успели добраться раньше него. Хэвлок с досадой закусывает губу и отчаянно ищет взглядом Киля и Сэма.  
Младший находится быстро – он прячется за остатками баррикады почти рядом с Хэвлоком, мрачный и какой-то отчаянный взгляд перебегает с одного противника на другого, с кончика палочки сыплются заклинания. Хэвлок коротко выдыхает – жив, цел, - и начинает искать Киля.  
Он находит его взглядом в тот самый момент, когда с палочки неназываемого срывается лиловая молния, и бьет Киля прямо в грудь.  
Мир как будто замедляется. Плавно, даже красиво Киль прогибается назад и падает, падает на мостовую.  
Крик Хэвлока никто не слышит из-за щита.  
В его душе огненной волной поднимается ярость. КАК ОНИ ПОСМЕЛИ! Короткий взмах палочкой - и Хэвлок выходит из-за щита.  
Позже скажут, что сторонников Киля гибель их вождя разъярила настолько, что они справились с неназываемыми за считанные минуты. Это правда, абсолютная и несомненная. Но вот тот факт, что первая молния смертоносного заклинания срывается с палочки худого темноволосого подростка, упомянуть как-то забывают.  
Волна заклинаний – густого сине-зеленого цвета с проблесками лилового – захлестывает неназываемых. Они пытаются отбиваться, но на каждого из них приходится по несколько молний. Отчаянные попытки поставить щиты ни к чему не приводят, миг – и они уже лежат на земле.   
Хэвлок отступает в сторону и переводит дыхание. Все. Все закончилось. У него слегка трясутся руки, но он не обращает на это внимание.   
Нетвердым шагом он подходит туда, где лежит тело Киля. Лицо, запрокинутое к темнеющему небу, кажется слишком тонким. Слишком неправильным. Киль совершенно не похож на себя, но, наверное, это потому, что нечто, делавшее Киля Килем, ушло, растворившись в вечернем воздухе.   
( - Подожди, - Сэм Ваймс, сорока шести лет от роду, поворачивается назад, туда, где лежит тело Киля, - Я обещал одному человеку, что он узнает разгадку тайны.  
\- Он не выдаст ее? – Лю-Цзе прячет руки в широкие рукава мантии и смотрит неопределенно: настороженно и в то же время с надеждой.  
\- Нет, - Сэм вытаскивает из кармана что-то и вкладывает Килю в руку. – Готово. Можем идти.)  
В руке у Киля белеет кусочек ткани, и Хэвлок, поколебавшись, забирает его. Сейчас он кажется настолько неважным.  
\- Я знал, что ты придешь, - доносится откуда-то из-за спины.  
Хэвлок оборачивается, хотя мог бы этого не делать. И так ясно, что за спиной у него стоит Сэм.  
Тот делает шаг вперед – теперь они вместе стоят над телом Киля, отдавая тому последние почести. Хэвлоку неловко, он хочется развернуться и уйти, и почти делает это, но в последний момент Сэм ловит его за рукав.  
\- Возьми, - и вкладывает ему в руку ветку сирени.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Возьми, - повторяет Сэм, как будто это должно все объяснить, - Ты был здесь. Ты один из нас.  
Хэвлок не спрашивает, кто такие «мы», не спрашивает, где «здесь», просто молча вертит сирень в руках. Потом так же молча берет ее в зубы – на его одежде нет карманов, а лазать по стенам домов с подобными украшениями неудобно.  
Сэм невесело улыбается и протягивает руку. Хэвлок так же молча ее пожимает. Этой ночью их объединила не дружба, нет. Смерть важного для них обоих человека и горькое, тяжелое взаимопонимание.  
Так же молча Хэвлок разворачивается, доходит до ближайшей стены и быстро, как кошка, забирается на крышу. Сегодня он не будет ночевать дома. Леди Мизероль дождется его только под утро, чтобы услышать от него одну-единственную фразу «Открой, пожалуйста, камин».  
Сэм смотрит ему вслед, и в самый последний момент вспоминает, что так и не узнал его имя. Он мысленно пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Все равно они больше никогда не встретятся.  
Авроры – те, что пережили сегодняшнюю ночь, - начинают собираться вокруг него. Правильно. У них все еще много работы.  
***  
В четверг Сибилла проснулась очень-очень рано. Солнце постепенно выходило из-за облаков, и его розовые лучи красиво преломлялись в мелких витражных стеклах окна ее спальни. Она сидела на постели, закутавшись в одеяло, и просто смотрела на эти лучи.  
Потом, словно бы придя к какому-то решению, она встала, сбросила одеяло и быстро оделась. Поднявшись по лестнице, она остановилась в холле, словно бы чего-то ожидая (она и сама не сказала бы, чего).  
Словно бы отзываясь на ее мысли, на лестнице слышатся медленные шаги. Сибилла поднимает взгляд – и останавливает почти сорвавшее с губ радостное «Ты вернулся!»  
Хэвлок выглядит так, словно не спал пару ночей. Серый, какой-то потухший взгляд, бледное лицо. В руках он сжимает ветку сирени и – тут Сибилла прищуривается – еще что-то.  
\- Откуда у тебя мой платок?  
Этот вопрос, по крайней мере, вырывает Хэвлока из той мглистой серой усталости, в которой он находится, кажется, уже вечность.  
\- Платок? – он смотрит на ткань, которую сжимает в руке, словно видит ее впервые.  
\- Да, - Сибилла делает шаг вперед, - Это мой. Вот, видишь, монограмма? Такие у меня только в детстве были…  
(Она вытирает с лица мальчика кровь, а потом, когда тот хочет его вернуть, просто разрешает взять себе. Едкий комментарий – «Он стоит, наверное, дороже всех моих тряпок» - не способен скрыть удивления и благодарности в его взгляде.)  
Хэвлок переводит взгляд на нее, потом снова на платок, словно бы не вполне верит тому, что видит собственными глазами. Потом его плечи начинают мелко дрожать.  
Сибилла делает последний шаг и мягко обнимает его. Хэвлок прячет лицо у нее на плече.  
Они так и стоят в залитом солнечным светом холле, пока не звучит утренний колокол.


	8. Седьмой курс

Летним вечером, когда солнце еще только клонилось к горизонту, намереваясь зайти за него никак не раньше десяти, а то и одиннадцати часов вечера, Сибилла стояла перед зеркалом и расчесывала волосы.  
Закончив, она протянула руку, и Блинк без единого слова вложил в нее диадему. Аккуратно пристроив ее на макушке, она расправила складки платья и повернулась к домовику:  
\- И как я выгляжу, Блинк?  
\- Замечательно, мисс, - пропищал верный Блинк.  
Сибилла не считала, что выглядит так уж замечательно – по ее мнению, защитный комбинезон шел ей гораздо больше, чем голубое атласное платье. Точнее отображал ее суть. Ну и, возможно, дело было в том, что в платье она походила на айсберг, рассекающий морские волны.  
Но выбирать не приходилось. На выпускном балу в честь окончания школы полагалось появляться в парадной одежде.  
\- Спасибо, - тем не менее, поблагодарила она домовика. – Ты уже уложил мои вещи?  
\- Да, мисс, - поклонился тот, - Завтра с утра отправляемся.  
Сибилла окинула комнату взглядом. Семь долгих лет она была ее пристанищем. На стене все еще висел герб Хаффлпаффа – нужно не забыть упаковать его, как и личные записи, разбросанные по всей комнате. В основном это были конспекты, но попадались и наброски писем в Отдел по контролю и регулированию численности магических существ, и брошюры с драконоводческих заводов, и колдографии различных видов драконов.   
Помимо этого, на тумбочке, прислоненная к вазе, стояла одинокая открытка с видом Колизея, на которой размашистым почерком было написано «У меня все хорошо. Спасибо за все, Сибилла. Леонард». Открытку доставила с месяц назад очень встрепанная сова, не ставшая дожидаться обратного письма.  
Если она прилетит еще раз, то, скорее всего, просто не найдет Сибиллу – ее уже не будет в школе.  
Решительно отвернувшись, Сибилла подхватила с прикроватного столика волшебную палочку и прошествовала к двери. С вещами она разберется потом. Сейчас главное – пережить эту ночь.  
***  
И снова Большой зал сиял огнями, только в этот раз то были бумажные фонарики, висящие над головами гостей. Столы ломились от блюд и напитков (особым спросом пользовалось магическое шампанское, переливавшееся различными цветами). Девушки бросали многозначительные взгляды на юношей, а те – на девушек. Каким-то образом взгляды эти умудрялись не пересекаться.  
Сибилла сидела в сторонке с бокалом шампанского. Она не то чтобы избегала общества, скорее, у нее было не так много общих тем для разговора. Тем не менее, социальные связи надо было укреплять и поддерживать, и она хотела уже было подняться и подойти к ближайшей группе, когда свет фонариков затмила чья-то тень.  
Сибилла подняла взгляд… о, разумеется. Разумеется, в этот вечер к ней должен был подойти именно Ржав.   
\- Скучаешь, Сибилла? – спросил он, высокомерно ухмыляясь.  
\- Нет, Ронни, - ответила Сибилла и подняла бокал, - Шампанское составляет мне великолепную компанию.  
\- А знаешь, кто еще мог бы составить тебе компанию, м? – он сделал шаг вперед и взял ее за руку.  
Сибилла возвела очи доле.   
\- Потолок Большого зала? Даже он интереснее, чем ты, Ронни.  
Лицо Ржава перекосилось.   
\- Я не заинтересована, но, кажется, Мариэтта смотрит в твою сторону слишком часто, - добавила Сибилла, внезапно смягчившись. В конце концов, бедняга не виноват, что родился высокомерным кретином.  
Но тут Ржав ее удивил. Вместо того, чтобы отстать от нее и пойти к Мариэтте, он стиснул ее руку и наклонился ниже.  
\- Ты думаешь, я ничего не вижу? Думаешь, никто не видит? – прошипел он, - Как ты смотришь на этого… Проповедника.   
По спине Сибиллы пробежал холодок, но она упрямо вскинула голову.  
\- Мы друзья, Ржав, если ты не заметил. И я смотрю на него, потому что, в отличие от некоторых, мои друзья – это не только банда «найди приключения на свою голову». Это люди, о которых я забочусь.   
\- Заботишься, ну-ну… - Ржав с ухмылкой помотал головой, - Тебе он не достанется, так и знай.  
\- Надеюсь, здесь все в порядке? – из-за спины раздался знакомый голос.  
\- Да, Хэвлок, - ответила Сибилла, не поворачивая головы, - Мы не сошлись во мнениях, но Ржав уже уходит, не правда ли, Ронни? – последнее слово она произнесла своим самым сахарным тоном, под которым скрывался первосортный яд.  
Совсем уж идиотом Ржав не был, и прекрасно мог уловить момент, когда численный перевес был не в его пользу. Пробормотав что-то утвердительное, он ретировался к столу с закусками.  
Сибилла вздохнула и попыталась унять дрожь в руках, стиснув ридикюль.  
\- Буквально минуту назад я имел весьма странный разговор с Бертой и Элеонорой. Каждая из них пыталась уверить меня, что я могу найти «кого получше».  
Сибилла ничего не ответила.  
\- Пойдем потанцуем? – внезапно предложил Хэвлок, склоняясь к ее руке.  
Сибилла, все еще под влиянием момента, могла лишь кивнуть.   
Хэвлок взял ее под руку, и они не спеша проплыли мимо толпы однокурсников (Сибилла могла бы поклясться, что кто-то из них пробормотал «И что он в ней нашел?») в центр зала.   
Зазвучала новая мелодия. Хэвлок осторожно положил ей руку на талию и сделал первый шаг.  
Они танцевали молча, идеально выдерживая ритм. Но обрывки разговора с Ржавом не выходили у Сибиллы из головы, бились о поверхность, как кракен весной, в надежде сломить пока еще толстый лед.  
\- Давай поженимся, - внезапно вылетело у нее изо рта.  
Кажется, кракен все-таки вырвался на поверхность.  
К чести Хэвлока, он не прекратил вальсировать и даже не сбился с шага, только приподнял бровь.  
\- Неожиданно.   
\- Просто… - Сибилла попыталась успокоиться, но видимо шампанское и ссоры плохо сочетались между собой. Руки все еще дрожали, - После школы мне придется вернуться к родителям, которые подыщут мне «подходящую партию». Скорее всего, кого-то из наших однокурсников, - тут ее лицо кривится, - или из бывших выпускников. Но мне это не нужно.  
Хэвлок только молча кивнул, позволяя ей продолжать.  
\- Я хочу заниматься драконами. Изучать их. И не в качестве хобби, не как некоторые занимаются вязанием или садоводством. Я хочу по-настоящему посвятить себя этому делу. И для этого мне нужна свобода.  
\- И поэтому ты предлагаешь мне фиктивный брак? – Бровь Хэвлока не поднялась выше ни на миллиметр, и в его голосе нет иронии. Сибилла ему за это благодарна.  
\- Да, - она твердо посмотрела ему в глаза.   
Хэвлок первым опустил взгляд.  
\- Извини, я не могу.   
Краска залила лицо Сибиллы. Право же, о чем она думала? Предлагать такую глупость… Наверняка во всем виновато шампанское.   
\- Я слишком ценю тебя для этого. И… есть еще одна причина.  
Сибилла решила не спрашивать. В конце концов, каждый имеет право на секреты.  
\- Кроме того, что будет, если ты найдешь кого-то, с действительно захочешь связать свою жизнь?  
Она отвела взгляд. Да, об этом варианте она не подумала, но он казался таким маловероятным…  
\- Давай поговорим где-нибудь еще, - предложил Хэвлок.  
Она кивает – Большой зал кажется внезапно маленьким и душным, и хочется сбежать куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.  
Снаружи мир уже погрузился во тьму. Они, не сговариваясь, подошли к озеру и сели на высохший древесный ствол, который кто-то притащил сюда. Тихий плеск волн успокаивал, прояснял мысли.  
\- Извини, - сказала через некоторое время Сибилла, - Это было очень глупо с моей стороны.  
\- Ты оказалась в затруднительном положении и пытаешься использовать любую возможность, чтобы выбраться, - Хэвлок пожал плечами, - Это естественно. Хотя… честно говоря, не думал, что дойдет до такого. Все настолько плохо?  
\- Да, - Сибилла смотрит на пруд, на скользящие по его поверхности лунные блики, - У меня уже коллекция «приглашений на чай» от всех мало-мальски значимых волшебных семей Британии, у которых есть неженатые сыновья. Половину из них я никогда в глаза не видела.  
\- С ними я могу помочь, - неожиданно предлагает Хэвлок, - Но с семьей тебе придется говорить самой.   
\- Если они меня вообще выслушают, - вздыхает Сибилла. Хэвлок неожиданно обнимает ее.  
\- Выслушают, - твердо говорит он, - Потому что в случае неудачи я отправлю на переговоры Мадам.  
Сибилла тихонько фыркает, но немного – совсем немного – расслабляется. Они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, пока не наступает рассвет.  
***  
На следующий день Сибилла возвращается к родителям. Те встречают ее радушно, и тут же начинают готовиться к визитам: необходимое образование получено, настало время выполнить долг перед семьей.  
А на следующее утро после этого начинают приходить отказы.  
Сибилла и ее родители сидят за завтраком, когда в открытое окно залетают сразу три совы и бросают конверты на стол. Все три адресованы Сибилле, и во всех трех очень вежливо и уклончиво объясняется, что «приглашение на чай» придется отменить ввиду неотложной деловой поездки или болезни горячо любимой тетушки.  
Родители, разумеется, недовольны. Сибилла прячет улыбку в чашку с чаем.  
На следующее утро приходят еще отказы. Потом еще и еще. Скоро письмами оказывается завален даже кухонный стол.  
\- Нет, я положительно ничего не понимаю! – восклицает лорд Овнец поздним вечером, обнаружив на подоконнике еще письма, - Столько отказов не может быть совпадением!  
Леди Овнец согласно кивает.  
\- Не может. Сибилла – симпатичная молодая девушка с хорошей репутацией…  
\- Могло ли произойти что-то, что испортило бы ее? Возможно, она общалась с кем-то не ее круга, или даже…  
Сибилла отрывает глаза от книги (она сидит тут же, в гостиной, но не принимает участие в разговоре).  
\- Ничего такого не было. Но, возможно, эти отказы – к лучшему.  
Родители смотрят на нее так, словно она отрастила вторую голову. Сибилла вздыхает и закрывает книгу. Ну, вот он – тот самый момент.  
Разговор выходит долгим и тяжелым. Отец тяжело хмурит брови, мать в слезах просит домовика принести ей носовые платки и успокоительные капли. Но, по крайней мере, они выслушивают ее, выслушивают ее доводы. Нельзя сказать, что они радостно с ними соглашаются, но не отрицают с первой же минуты – и эту уже хорошо.  
\- Хорошо, ты можешь остаться в нашем доме, - мрачно произносит отец, - Но я не собираюсь тратить деньги на твои… увлечения!  
Сибилла пожимает плечами. Не собираются – и ладно. Конечно, придется тяжело, но у нее есть небольшой собственный счет в «Гринготтсе» и кое-какие планы. Выкрутится.  
С матерью приходится сложнее. Между ее всхлипываниями Сибилле удается расслышать что-то на тему «семейная жизнь», «достойный супруг» и «внуки». Как может, Сибилла объясняет ей, что, если девушка не выходит в замуж в семнадцать лет, это не значит, что она собирается остаться старой девой до конца своих дней. Просто… еще не время.  
Этим вечером Сибилла уходит наверх с тяжелой головой, но с легким сердцем. Наконец-то можно не таиться.  
***  
Она встречается с ним рядом со «Флориш и Блоттс», там же, где они когда-то познакомились, и это кажется Сибилле несколько символичным. Стоит ясное летнее утро, солнечные лучи танцуют на брусчатке, отражаются от стекол в витринах магазинов, и настроение Сибиллы как нельзя лучше соответствует этой прекрасной погоде.  
Хэвлок ждет ее у входа в магазин – ну разумеется, он пришел раньше. Вместо привычной школьной мантии на нем строгий темно-серый костюм. Ее прибытие он замечает, кажется, еще до того, как она появляется на виду, светясь довольной улыбкой.  
\- Сибилла, - он приветствует ее, и уголки губ ползут вверх.  
\- Хэвлок, - с ноткой нежности отвечает ему она, - Скажи мне, эти отказы – твоих рук дело?  
Он не отвечает, только улыбка становится чуть шире.  
Сибилла еле сдерживается, чтобы не обнять его прямо там же, посреди улицы.   
\- Спасибо за то, что помог мне избежать ужасной участи, - чопорно говорит она, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Ты мой друг, - кажется, для него это все объясняет.   
Они медленно идут по улице, и Хэвлок почему-то слегка хмурится, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он словно бы ищет кого-то взглядом – и не находит.  
\- На самом деле, - медленно произносит он, - я пришел попрощаться.   
\- Что?  
\- Я уезжаю. Надолго. Сначала в Европу, а потом…  
Он не договаривает, но смотрит на нее с непонятной грустью. Сибилла почему-то вспоминает о том дне, когда Леонард сбежал из школы. Тогда у него на лице было такое же выражение.  
Ни «Ты точно решил?», ни «Что ты намерен делать?». Это же Хэвлок. Если уж он сообщает подобную информацию, значит, у него в кармане лежит билет на корабль, а в голове есть подробный план на несколько лет вперед.  
В этот раз, правда, Хэвлок решает объясниться.  
\- Помнишь, на первом курсе я как-то сказал, что не хочу смотреть, как мои друзья умирают?   
Сибилла кивает.  
\- Ничего не поменялось. Я не хочу на это смотреть. Я пытался это предотвратить, тогда, в прошлом году, но у меня не вышло. Значит, надо, чтобы больше такого не случилось. – Хэвлок смотрит на нее упрямо, и почему-то напоминает самого себя на первом курсе. Мальчишку, еще не успевшего толком увидеть мир, но уже вознамерившемуся его изменить.  
Отговаривать его бесполезно – да и не нужно. Поэтому Сибилла просто молча берет его за руку и тихо говорит:  
\- Хорошо. Но, пожалуйста, не забывай, ради кого ты это делаешь.  
\- Не забуду, - слова Хэвлока звучат так, словно он дает клятву.  
В переулке, напротив которого они остановились, еще один человек становится свидетелем этой клятвы. Семнадцатилетний мальчишка с тенями во взгляде в потрепанной мантии аврора. Его взгляд скользит с лица Хэвлока на лицо Сибиллы, и он узнает их – но не выходит из переулка.  
Через много-много лет все трое встретятся вновь – и попробуют изменить мир. Но это будет уже совсем другая история.


End file.
